Post Tenebras, Lux: Sommer
by Cyberrat
Summary: Preis für den 1000. Reviewer von Post Tenebras, Lux: Der Anfang von Severus' und Hermines Beziehung nacherzählt aus Severus' Sichtweise. One-Shot. Vollendet. Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Loten. Jetzt verbesserte, beta-gelesene Version durch Fliegenfriedhof!


**SOMMER**

**Obligatorischer Disclaimer (von Loten): **Glaubt mir, wenn ich irgendjemanden von ihnen besitzen würde, wäre es ganz anders geendet. Ich leihe sie mir nur für eine Weile aus; leider muss ich sie schließlich wieder zurückgeben.  
**  
Notiz des Autors (Loten):**[...] dies ist der mehr als fällige Preis für das 1000 Review in Post Tenebras, Lux, welches von Ishtart ergattert worden ist.[...]

Meine Vorlage hierfür: "Wenn du eine Anfrage für Outtakes annimmst, würde ich gerne Kapitel 14 oder 15 aus Severus' Sichtweise sehen. Was ging durch seinen Kopf, als die Dinge mit Hermine endlich zu einem Ergebnis kamen. Wenn du es nicht magst, bereits geschriebene Szenen nochmals zu schreiben, dann vielleicht ein paar der fehlenden Szenen aus August, wo sie träge, glückliche Tage haben am Beginn ihrer Beziehung. Da ist so viel tiefe in ihren Charaktären und ihren Interaktionen miteinander."

Wenn ihr nicht bereits Post Tenebras, Lux gelesen habt, dann solltet ihr das wirklich tun. Aber um es zusammenzufassen: Es sind zehn Jahre vergangen, seit der Krieg geendet hat. Snape ist am Leben und ist vor kurzer Zeit dazu überredet worden, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, wo Hermine unterrichtet. Sie haben ein Jahr damit verbracht, langsam Freunde zu werden und umeinander herum zu tanzen. Jetzt sind es die Sommerferien und Hermine ist gerade gegangen, um ihren Kater zu füttern und sich frisch zu machen, nach einem Besuch in Severus' Heim; sie sollte jeden Moment zurückkommen.

**Warnung: **Smut. Mmm, Lemons.

* * *

**"It's the summer of love  
And my whole world's turning  
In the heavens above, yeah  
My spirit is burning..."**[1]  
– Princessa, 'Summer Of Love'.

* * *

Severus war im Moment wirklich genervt von sich selbst. Angefangen damit, dass er immer noch die Überbleibsel eines Katers hatte, was seiner Laune nicht wirklich half; er hatte nicht genügend Zaubertrank gegen Kopfschmerzen für zwei Personen gehabt und er war in keiner Verfassung, mehr zu brauen, also hatte er Hermine ritterlich eine volle Dosis überlassen und nur genügend genommen, um den Schmerz zu dämpfen. Zugegeben, seine Kopfschmerzen jetzt hatten wahrscheinlich mehr mit Anspannung als mit Alkohol zu tun, aber aus welchem Grund auch immer, es verschlechterte seine Laune.

Zum wahrscheinlich zehnten Mal in der letzten Stunde stoppte er sich selbst, auf und ab zu gehen und blickte gereizt um sich; ihm war sterbenslangweilig und er konnte sich für keine seiner sonstigen Aktivitäten begeistern. Er zappelte, war rastlos und trieb sich um ehrlich zu sein in den Wahnsinn. Es war absolut lächerlich, sagte er sich selbst streng. Er war ein erwachsener Mann, fast Fünfzig – so sehr er es hasste, das zuzugeben – und es gab absolut keinen Grund für ihn, sich wie ein Hund zu benehmen, der eifrig auf die Rückkehr seines Herrchens wartete. Und doch tat er es und hing in seinem Wohnwagen herum, ließ seine Gedanken von den Wänden abprallen und sich gegenseitig im Kreis jagen, während er darauf wartete, dass sie zurückkam, wobei er endlos hin und her wanderte zwischen sie zu vermissen und auf sie wütend zu sein, dass sie so lange fort war, und sich selbst die ganze Zeit über dafür verachtete.

Er hasste es, sich so zu fühlen. Er hasste es, von irgendjemandem abhängig zu sein. Es war töricht und gefährlich, so viel von sich selbst in die Hände eines anderen zu legen, aber er hatte es sicherlich nicht absichtlich getan. Er war sein ganzes Leben allein gewesen, aber egal wie verzweifelt er geworden war, er hätte sich niemals willentlich eine frühere Schülerin, zwanzig Jahre jünger als er, ausgesucht, besonders keine, die so viel von ihm zu seiner schlimmsten Zeit gesehen hatte und die alle dreckigen, kleinen Geheimnisse seiner zerfetzten Seele kannte.

Die Verwirrung war der schlimmste Teil, entschied er, während er verärgert knurrte, das Buch packte, das er zurzeit las, und sich dazu zwang, sich auf die Stufen zu setzen und zu entspannen. Dekaden der Observation hatten ihm im Abstrakten einen guten Einblick in das menschliche Verhalten gewährt und wenn es irgendjemand anderes wäre, hätte er schon vor langer Zeit entschieden, dass es eine definitive Anziehung zwischen ihnen gab und überraschend viele Gemeinsamkeiten; aber genauso hatten ihm Dekaden bitterer Erfahrung gezeigt, dass es keine Chance gab, dass irgendeine normale Frau ihm auch nur einen zweiten Blick zuwerfen würde. Besonders eine wie sie.

_Ich war ja schon immer ehrgeizig_, sagte er sich selbst trocken. Was auch immer seine unzähligen Fehler waren, sein Geschmack war unumstößlich; er tendierte dazu, sich Frauen auszuwählen, die viel, viel zu gut für ihn waren – was zugegebenermaßen nicht besonders schwierig war. Im Moment überquerte er ein sehr dünnes Hochseil und versuchte die Balance darin zu finden, Hermines Freundschaft zu behalten und zu versuchen herauszufinden, wie tief sie ging. Er forderte sein Glück heraus und er wusste, dass er früher oder später fallen würde, aber er wusste nicht, was er sonst machen sollte. Manchmal glaubte er, etwas anderes hinter ihren Interaktionen zu erblicken, aber er hatte nicht den Mut, weiter zu gehen, da er vor allem anderen nicht auf das Risiko vorbereitet war, zu verlieren was er hatte, um gegen Windmühlen zu kämpfen.

* * *

Jahre mentaler Disziplin kamen mal wieder zu seiner Rettung, wie sie es in den letzten paar Monaten hunderte Male getan hatten, und er schaffte es, seinen Geist zu klären, sich auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren und sich vom Sonnenschein entspannen zu lassen. Die Schatten begannen länger zu werden, als der Nachmittag voranschritt. Er spürte Augen auf sich und blickte auf, um zu sehen, wie sie auf ihn zu lief und schnaubte fast über die dumme, kleine Welle des Glücks, die durch ihn schwappte, als er sie sah. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, seinen Gesichtsausdruck neutral zu halten für den Fall, dass er ausversehen, wie ein Idiot grinsen sollte. Hermine war die einzige Person, die er je getroffen hatte, die seinen IQ vollkommen zerstören konnte; selbst Lily hatte sein Hirn nie so komplett außer Kraft gesetzt.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät bin", rief sie fröhlich, als sie näher kam und löste unschuldig einen Großteil seiner Wut auf sie in Luft auf; es schien, dass sie wirklich vorgehabt hatte schnell zurück zu kommen, wie sie es versprochen hatte.

„Ich dachte du hättest nur deinen Kater füttern müssen", antwortete er und fragte sich wieder nebenbei, was Krummbein über sie beide dachte; der Kater war übernatürlich, fast erschreckend intelligent und hatte eine sehr starke Meinung.

„Ich habe noch gebadet und habe mir auch die Haare gewaschen", erklärte sie unnötigerweise – er hatte es bereits bemerkt und obwohl er versuchte sich zu sagen, dass es nur eine Angewohnheit war, befürchtete er, dass er sich etwas vormachte. Er mochte es, sie zu betrachten, so einfach war das. „Ich brauchte es", fügte sie ironisch hinzu, „ich sah schrecklich aus."

_Unmöglich. _Das hatte sie auf keinen Fall; er hatte sie diesen Morgen für eine ganze Weile beim Schlafen beobachtet, bevor er sich zum Duschen geschleppt und versucht hatte, sich etwas mehr menschlich zu fühlen. In Ordnung, ihr wunderschönes Haar war absolut verstrubbelt gewesen, aber das war es normalerweise; und selbst wenn ihre Augen geschwollen und blutunterlaufen gewesen waren, sie hatte einen Kater gehabt. Es interessierte ihn nicht. „Das würde ich nicht sagen", murmelte er jetzt, leicht amüsiert über sich selbst, stand auf, als er sprach, und ging nach drinnen, um ein Getränk zu holen, sodass er nicht sehen musste, wie sie reagierte. Das war alles, was er sich traute und mehr, als er sich sicher fühlte zu tun.

Nach ein paar Momenten hörte er, wie sie ihm hinein folgte und knallte fast mit dem Kopf an das Regal innerhalb des Kühlschranks, als sie herausfordernd fragte: „Was _würdest_ du dann sagen?" Er kannte diesen Ton, konnte sich das dickköpfige Leuchten in ihren braunen Augen vorstellen, das bedeutete, dass sie nicht ohne Kampf aufgeben würde und sein Magen ballte sich zusammen, als er sich etwas panisch fragte, ob er zu weit in unbekannte Gewässer gefahren war.

Während er sich aufrichtete und den Kühlschrank schloss, antwortete er aalglatt: „Ich würde dieses Thema betreffend gar nichts sagen." Er drehte sich, um sie anzublicken, sobald er sich sicher fühlte, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck neutral war, und bemerkte, dass sie ihn mit leicht geschmälerten Augen anblickte, ihn intensiv betrachtend. Er bemerkte auch, dass das hier alles andere als beendet war; ob zum Guten oder zum Schlechten, er war zu weit gegangen und alles wackelte nun, als die zerbrechliche Balance sich unberechenbar verschob.

Nach einem Moment verschwand einiges der Sturheit aus ihren Augen und sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe; er hatte diese besondere Macke schon vor fünfzehn Jahren erkannt und fühlte sich perverserweise etwas besser zu sehen, dass sie auch nervös war. „Was, wenn ich deine Meinung wissen will?", fragte sie leise.

Severus zögerte für einen Moment, während er ihren Augen auswich und an dem kalten Wasser nippte, als er versuchte zu denken. Ihre Worte hatten ihm eine Möglichkeit gegeben, aber er war nicht mutig genug, sie zu nehmen und fiel zurück auf seine übliche, sarkastische Selbstverteidigung, indem er eine Augenbraue in ihre Richtung hob. „Sicherlich bist du nicht so unsicher, dass du jeden Mann in deiner Umgebung nach deinem Aussehen befragen musst?", fragte er bissig. _Erbärmlich, Severus._

„Ich frage nicht jeden Mann in der Umgebung", schoss sie zurück und trat einen Schritt näher; er fühlte, wie sein Puls stieg und widerstand dem Drang zurückzuweichen. Er war sowieso an den Küchentresen gedrängt und es gab keinen Weg zu entkommen. „Ich frage _dich."_

„Das ist dasselbe, wenn man bedenkt, wo wir stehen", gab er zurück, während seine Gedanken rasten, und er verzweifelt versuchte herauszufinden, was zum Teufel er jetzt tun sollte. Die Situation war aus dem Ruder gelaufen und alles lief zu schnell, als dass er Schritt halten konnte. Die Anspannung in dem kleinen Raum stieg, bis er fühlen konnte, wie sein Herz pochte.

„Das ist es nicht und das weißt du", antwortete Hermine leise, aber fest, und wehrte sich dagegen, ihn so leicht vom Haken zu lassen. Er kannte den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht; sie hatte Blut gerochen und sie würde jetzt nicht aufgeben.

Er kämpfte mit einem übertriebenen Seufzen gegen den Drang an, nervös zu schlucken und tat sein Bestes, gelangweilt und herablassend auszusehen. Er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob er es geschafft hatte. „Wenn du darauf bestehen musst, nach Komplimenten zu fischen, dann gut. Soweit ich in einer Position bin, das zu beurteilen, dann hast du so gut ausgesehen, wie jemand das konnte, der die Nacht mit einem Kater bewusstlos auf der Couch schlafend verbracht hat und weit besser als die meisten Personen das in dieser Situation bewerkstelligen könnten. Ist dir das genug?"

Am Ende des Satzes fühlte er sich etwas sicherer, den gewohnten Schutz seiner Professor Snape-Persönlichkeit um sich zu ziehen. Aber sie zerstörte diese Illusion sehr gründlich einen Moment später, als sie ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte und fast lächelte. Ihre Augen glitzerten mit dem Funken eines Puzzlestücks, das seinen Platz gefunden hatte. „Wusstest du, dass deine Stimme sich ändert, wenn du etwas versteckst?", sagte sie fast fröhlich. „Du sprichst formeller, vorsichtiger."

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt begann Severus Panik zu bekommen. Um ehrlich zu sein, ja, wusste er das; es war bedacht, dazu erkoren, Leute davon abzuschrecken, tiefer zu graben, indem er die Illusion gab, genervt oder gelangweilt zu sein. Niemand hatte jemals tief genug gegraben, um das zu realisieren. Sie kannte ihn weit besser, als ihm lieb war, weit besser, um sicher zu sein und er fühlte, wie sein Herzschlag sich erhöhte, als er begann sich einzugestehen, in wie viel Schwierigkeiten er steckte. Jeder Instinkt den er besaß, schrie ihn an, dass das gefährlich war; er sollte niemals jemanden so nah an sich heran lassen.

„Faszinierend", knurrte er mit einer Stimme, die deutlich sagte, dass es alles außer ‚faszinierend' war. Er war wütend auf sich selbst wegen seiner Furcht und wütend auf sie, dass sie ihn dazu zwang, sie zu fühlen. „Und ich nehme an, du hast eine Theorie, was genau ich verstecken soll?" _Drück sie jetzt weg, bevor es zu spät ist…_

Es hätte gewirkt, wenn sie immer noch das besserwisserische Mädchen gewesen wäre, das er unterrichtet hatte und das ihn jahrelang genervt hatte, aber die letzten paar Monate als Freunde hatten diesen Vorteil genommen; sie war nicht mehr im Geringsten von ihm eingeschüchtert. Er konnte es in ihren Augen sehen, als sie ihn ruhig anblickte. Aber sie _war_ nervös, bemerkte er, als er verzweifelt nach einem Weg aus dieser Situation suchte; es zeigte sich in ihrer Stimme, als sie leise antwortete: „Ich habe ein oder zwei Ideen, ja…"

Natürlich hatte sie die; er war kaum subtil gewesen. Severus verfluchte sich selbst; er war niemals gut in so etwas gewesen. Niemand sonst hätte irgendetwas bemerkt, aber sie kannte ihn gut genug, um geradewegs durch all seine Schutzschilde zu blicken; er hatte nun schon seit Monaten nach ihr geschmachtet – zum Teufel, sie hatte es wahrscheinlich sogar vor ihm realisiert. _Trottel, Trottel, Trottel…_

Einen Moment später fügte Hermine etwas nervöser hinzu: „Keine von ihnen wäre… unwillkommen." Und seine Gedanken kamen zu einem kreischenden Halt, als seine nächste verteidigende Antwort auf seiner Zunge starb. Er starrte sie an und hasste sich selbst für das verzweifelte Flackern der Hoffnung; _sei nicht dumm. Das meint sie nicht. _Schluckend dachte er daran, dass sie auch die einzige Person war, die ihn sprachlos machen konnte; seine Zunge war immer seine erste Verteidigung gewesen und er hatte nie nach Worten suchen müssen, seit er sieben oder acht Jahre alt gewesen war.

Die Stille wurde erdrückend und er wusste, wenn er jetzt nicht sprach, würde er alles ruinieren; die Furcht davor ballte seinen Magen zusammen, aber er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte Panik davor, das Falsche zu sagen, hatte keine Idee, was das _Richtige_ sein könnte; er wusste nur, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie ging. Alles, worum er auch nur bitten konnte, baumelte gerade außerhalb seiner Reichweite und er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

Langsam trat sie einen Schritt näher und er fühlte, wie er wieder Panik bekam. So verletzlich zu sein, beängstigte ihn mehr, als alles andere; er versuchte ihr zu vertrauen, dass sie ihn nicht verletzen würde, aber es war nicht leicht fast ein halbes Jahrhundert schmerzvoller Erfahrungen hinter sich zu lassen. Zum ersten Mal konnte er den Blick in ihren Augen nickt lesen; sie war nervös, aber da war etwas anderes, das er nicht verstand und das machte ihm auch Angst.

„Ich dachte einst, dass es viel über mich aussagt, dass du dich mir gegenüber so sehr geöffnet hast, wie du es getan hast, dass du mir genügend vertraut hast, mir etwas Wahres zu zeigen", sagte sie leise und hörte sich fast reumütig an. „Das hielt an, bis mir klar wurde wie dumm und arrogant ich war. Es hatte nichts mit mir zu tun gehabt, nicht wirklich. Jeder hätte sich die Zeit nehmen können zu lernen, wie man dich lesen muss… wenn sie sich genügend um dich gekümmert hätten, um es zu versuchen. Das ist es, nicht wahr, Severus? Niemand hat sich jemals um _dich_ als eine Person gekümmert. Nur dafür, was du für sie tun könntest. Und ich weiß nur zu gut, wie sich das anfühlt."

Ihre Worte schmerzten, erkannte er langsam, als er fort sah, nicht länger in der Lage, ihre Augen zu treffen. Für so viele Jahre hätte er alles dafür getan, jemanden in seinem Leben zu haben, der ihn so verstehen würde und jetzt, da dort jemand war, war er fast zu verängstigt, zu sprechen, für den Fall, dass er es ruinieren würde. Aber wenn er überhaupt nichts sagte, dann würde alles vorüber sein; seine Verteidigungen lagen in Scherben und alles, was er noch hatte, war Ehrlichkeit. Es hatte in der Vergangenheit nie gut für ihn funktioniert, aber er hatte nichts anderes zu geben.

„Das ist sicherlich ein Teil davon", gab er heiser zu, während er sich auf seine Atmung konzentrierte und auf den Boden starrte, „aber das ist nicht die ganze Wahrheit…"

„Ist es nicht? Was ist es dann?" Und nach so einer langen Zeit erkannte er die Intention hinter der Frage; ja, sie wollte es wissen, weil sie Recht haben wollte, aber sie wollte auch wirklich die Antwort um seinetwillen wissen. Ein Summen setzte in seinem Kopf ein, schlimmer als der Alkohol von letzter Nacht.

Er antwortete irgendwie heiser mit vollkommener Ehrlichkeit: „Es hatte – hat – immer noch viel mit dir zu tun. Wärest du irgendwer anderes als die, die du bist, würde es dich nicht interessieren und die Frage wäre rein akademisch." Wer sonst würde sich einen Dreck um ihn scheren? Wer hatte es jemals? Sie war einzigartig und viel, viel zu gut für jemanden wie ihn.

„Das ist beidseitig, Severus", sagte sie ihm leise. „Ich habe dir erst gestern gesagt, dass du die erste Person warst, die sich wirklich dafür interessiert hat, was ich mit meinem Leben machen wollte. Wir sind uns ähnlicher, als wir beide erkannt haben."

„Glücklicherweise für dich, bist du nicht im Geringsten wie ich", schnappte er. Er fühlte sich fast angewidert von der Idee und starrte immer noch fixiert auf den Boden. Sie waren auf einige Arten gleich, gab er zu – sie wären sonst niemals Freunde geworden – aber dass jemand wie Hermine, sich jemals mit jemandem wie ihm vergleichen könnte…

„Sag das nicht", rügte sie ihn leise. „Du bist kein schlechter Mann, Severus. Du bist nicht der Mann, für den dich die meisten Menschen halten. Du bist sicherlich nicht der Mann, für den _du _dich hältst. Und ich sehe nichts Beschämendes darin, du zu sein. Ich wünschte, ich wäre mehr so."

Das brachte seinen Blick hoch und er starrte sie blank an. Ihre Augen hatten sich erweicht und erwärmt auf die Art, die er hasste, weil sie ihn sich so verletzlich fühlen lies, aber er konnte ihre Ehrlichkeit nicht bezweifeln; seit sie elf Jahre alt gewesen war, war sie ein schlechter Lügner gewesen und sie hatte nie gelernt, es zu tun. Dann trat sie näher, deutlich in seinen persönlichen Raum, nah genug, um die Wärme ihres Körpers zu spüren und plötzlich konnte er nicht atmen; seine übliche Abneigung dagegen, berührt zu werden, erhob sich und traf auf den neuen und aktuelleren Wunsch, dass sie es würde, und der Konflikt ließ ihn unfähig zu reden oder sich zu bewegen, zurück. Er starrte hilflos auf sie hinunter, als sie zu ihm aufblickte. Er fühlte sich hin und her gerissener als jemals in seinem Leben.

Dann hob sie ihre Hand und berührte sein Gesicht und Severus fühlte, wie die Welt aufhörte, sich zu drehen. Für einen Moment war er außerhalb der Zeit gefroren. Alles erlahmte und kristallisierte sich um den leichten, sanften Druck ihrer Fingerspitzen auf seinem Gesicht. Wann war er das letzte Mal berührt worden? Er konnte sich wirklich nicht daran erinnern. Nicht, als er krank gewesen und Hilfe gebraucht hatte, das zählte nicht. Oh, Hermine berührte ihn manchmal. Seinen Arm oder seine Schulter und er genoss jeden Kontakt, aber nur durch seine Kleidung. Er hatte ihr eine Hand zum Aufstehen angeboten, an diesem Tag auf der Glockenblumenlichtung. Aber das zählte auch nicht wirklich. Jetzt…

Er zuckte von ihrer Berührung fort, aber nicht, weil er das wollte, sondern einfach, weil es zu viel war. In dem Moment, als sie seine Wange berührte, erwachte sein ganzer Körper mit einer plötzlichen, heftigen Gier zum Leben, die ihn erstarren ließ. Eine wilde, berührungshungrige Ecke seiner Seele, von der er jahrelang vorgegeben hatte, dass sie nicht länger existiere. Es überschwemmte alles andere; er konnte sich nicht bewegen oder sprechen, oder auch nur einen Atemzug nehmen. Er konnte nur in die Tiefen ihrer Augen starren, während er in der Sensation ertrank, und als sie ihre Finger sanft in sein Haar gleiten ließ, hätte er gewimmert, wenn er auch nur irgendein Geräusch hätte ausstoßen können.

Als sich ihre Hände schließlich in seinem Haar vergraben hatten, hatte er eine zitternde, zerbrechliche Kontrolle über sich selbst erhalten. Genug, um einmal mehr Luft in seine Lungen zu ziehen, aber es erforderte alles, was er hatte, nur um sein Zittern zu unterdrücken und er war sich peinlich über seinen Körper bewusst, der nur auf ihre Nähe reagierte. Alle Gedanken waren verschwunden, verloren in dem verzweifelten Hunger, der durch seine Venen brannte; er folgte dem Druck ihrer Hände und beugte seinen Kopf, als sie sich ihm entgegen hob und ihre Lippen trafen sich und seine Sinne erwachten zum Leben.

Jedes Gefühl war weitaus intensiver, als es hätte sein sollen. Angefangen von der Weichheit ihrer Lippen auf seinen und der Wärme ihrer Fingerspitzen auf seiner Kopfhaut bis hin zu ihrem süßen Duft und er schloss seine Augen, um zu versuchen den Schwall an Emotionen zu kontrollieren, als der Instinkt übernahm und er sie küsste. Wenigstens das konnte er mit Selbstbewusstsein tun, selbst wenn es einige Jahre für ihn her war. Er legte seinen Kopf etwas schief und trat unwillkürlich näher an sie heran. Blind für alles außer seiner eigenen, wilden Gier, behielt er sich genügend im Griff, um seine Hände nur auf ihren Schultern zu behalten, als er seinen Mund öffnete und ihre Lippen mit seiner Zunge nachfuhr und danach fragte, den Kuss zu vertiefen. Er war entschlossen, nur das zu nehmen, was ihm angeboten wurde; er wollte sie so verzweifelt, dass er sich nicht traute, weiter zu gehen.

Sie gab ihm willig nach und der Geschmack ihres Mundes fügte sich zu dem Ansturm auf seine Sinne hinzu, als ihre Zunge sich an seiner rieb. Vollkommen verloren in den Sensationen, die ihn überschwemmten, griff Severus langsam hoch, um seine Hand in ihrem Haar zu vergraben. Das war etwas, wovon er seit Monaten fantasiert hatte. Er fühlte, wie ihre Locken sich in seinen Fingern verfingen, während seine andere Hand an ihrem Rücken hinunter glitt und sie näher zog. Sie bewegte sich gegen ihn, um noch näher zu kommen und er fühlte, wie ihre Hüften sich bewusst gegen seine heftige Erektion drückten und eine Welle der Lust durch seinen Körper schickten, die ihn fast erstarren ließ; er hätte zu diesem Zeitpunkt vielleicht vollkommen die Kontrolle verloren, wenn sie nicht ihre Hände unter sein Hemd und auf die Haut seines Rückens geschoben hätte.

Er gefror. Eine plötzliche Kälte schnitt durch die Hitze, die in seinem Blut brannte, während alles gewaltsam einrastete und er registrierte, was er tat. Er brach den Kuss und zog sich zurück, um auf sie hinunter zu starren. _Sie weiß es nicht. _Wie konnte sie auch? Er hatte sich selbst all diese Jahre so sehr verschlossen und jetzt zahlte er dafür. Niemand, absolut niemand wusste die volle Wahrheit von all dem, was er durchgemacht hatte; er hatte es nie jemandem anvertraut. Und jetzt, verloren in seiner lange vergrabenen Sehnsucht, kam es ihm nie in den Sinn, nach dem relativ simplen Zauber zu greifen, der seine Narben verdeckte, bis es zu spät war.

„Stopp", flüsterte er, irgendwie unnötig, da sie es bereits getan hatte. Er drückte sie sanft von sich fort; er musste nachdenken und das konnte er nicht, wenn sie all seine Sinne auf diese Weise beeinflusste. „Du weißt nicht, was du tust."

Der Blick in Hermines Augen hätte ihm den Atem genommen, wenn er nicht schon atemlos von der Intensität ihres Kusses gewesen wäre. „Doch, weiß ich", antwortete sie fest mit gerade genug atemlosem Zittern in ihrer Stimme, um ihn härter als zuvor zu machen, während seine Haut in dem Bedürfnis kitzelte, wieder ihre Berührung zu fühlen. „Wir brauchen das beide, Severus", fuhr sie fort und die Art, wie sie seinen Namen sagte – mit wirklicher Lust in ihrer Stimme – brachte ihn zum erschauern und er musste ein Wimmern zurückhalten. „Ich will das; Ich will dich. Und ich kann sehen, dass du mich willst."

_Ich will._ Er war sich nicht sicher, dass er jemals jemanden so sehr gewollt hatte. Sie würde sicherlich die erste Frau sein, die er geküsst hatte, für die er jemals etwas empfunden hatte. Die erste, die nicht entweder betrunken und verzweifelt oder einfach dafür bezahlt worden war. Lust war nicht das Problem. „Das ist nicht…", begann er und hörte, wie seine Stimme brach. _Verdammt._ Sein Geist arbeitete nicht richtig, sein Körper schrie sowohl emotional, als auch körperlich nach ihr. „Du willst nicht _mich_", sagte er fast bettelnd; sie konnte unmöglich tatsächlich ihn wollen. Nicht, wenn niemand in seinem Leben das jemals gewollt hatte, nicht wenn sie besser als alle von ihnen war. „Du weißt nicht… Verdammt." Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, um zu versuchen sich zu beruhigen. Er scheiterte miserabel daran, als ihr süßer Aprikosenduft in sein Gehirn kroch mit einer weiteren elektrischen Welle der Genugtuung. „Du weißt nicht, worum du mich bittest."

„Ich verstehe nicht", sagte sie langsam und suchte sein Gesicht ab. Dieser wunderbare Ausdruck wechselte zu Unsicherheit, die an Schmerz grenzte. Offensichtlich nahm sie an, dass sie etwas Falsches getan hatte.

Das Letzte was er wollte war, dass sie sich selbst die Schuld gab. „Ich…" Die Worte wollten nicht kommen und sein Magen verdrehte sich, bevor er aus schierer Frustration sagte: „Schau einfach." Bevor er genügend denken konnte, um sich selbst davon abzuhalten, trat er nach vorne, weg von der Theke, und als sie von ihm zurücktrat, griff er nach Unten, um sein Hemd in einem einzelnen Ruck nach oben und über seinen Kopf zu reißen, es zur Seite zu schmeißen und sie herausfordernd anzublicken.

Er wusste, was sie sah. Ein Mann, zwanzig Jahre älter als sie, der wahrscheinlich noch älter aussah, blasse Haut und so dünn, dass seine Rippen zu sehen waren. Das Dunkle Mal, verblasst und grau unter der Haut seines linken Arms trotz seiner fruchtlosen Versuche, es zu entfernen. Ein Gesicht, das noch nicht einmal seine Mutter geliebt hatte und strähniges, ungepflegtes Haar, das vor seiner Zeit grau wurde. Die dicken, hässlichen Narben auf seinem Hals waren vielleicht die Schlimmsten, es gab viele, von denen man wählen konnte und dies war nicht die ganze Geschichte. Er riss seine Augen von ihr fort, drehte ihr seinen Rücken zu und spannte sich an, als er hörte, wie sie scharf die Luft einsog – sie hatte ein Recht zu keuchen; sein Rücken sah stellenweise wie geschmolzenes Wachs aus, gefleckt mit Narbengewebe, Zeichen seiner Unterwerfung zum Missbrauch durch andere Leute.

Dies war, was er war; ein beschädigtes, gebrochenes Opfer seiner eigenen Wertlosigkeit, die noch vergrößert wurde von einem Leben voller schlechter Entscheidungen. Er hatte nichts außer Narben anzubieten und die Physischen erblassten zu Bedeutungslosigkeit neben den Psychischen. Sein Bedürfnis brannte immer noch in ihm, aber es war nun ein schmerzhaftes, kaltes Ding. Das Feuer von zuvor erstarb. Einige schmerzhaft lange Momente stand er bewegungslos da. Seine Sinne strengten sich an, etwas von ihr zu hören, irgendetwas, aber er konnte über das Geräusch seines eigenen Blutes, das in seinen Ohren pochte, nichts hören. Endlich, sehr langsam, zwang er sich dazu, sich umzudrehen und ihr entgegen zu treten.

Ihre Augen waren wieder weich. Geschockt, aber sanft und er suchte ihren Blick fast verzweifelt ab, um zu versuchen zu sehen, was sie fühlte. Für einen Moment zog er in Erwägung Legilimentik zu benutzen, aber er hatte es niemals zuvor gegen sie verwendet und er wollte jetzt nicht damit beginnen; und nebenbei war er sich nicht sicher, ob er es überhaupt wissen wollte. Horror oder Mitleid in ihren Augen zu sehen, wäre schlimm genug, ohne es auch noch in ihrem Geist zu fühlen. Es war hart zu atmen, als er wartete. Anspannung und Furcht schlängelten sich durch ihn, während er darauf wartete, dass sie sprach, den Zauber brach und fort ging.

Das tat sie nicht. Stattdessen trat Hermine abermals vor und legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust. Ihre Finger langen über der Narbe, die sich über seinen Brustkorb zog und der Ballen ihrer Hand war nicht weit entfernt von seinem pochenden Herzen. Ihre Augen waren so ernst und intensiv, wie er sie je gesehen hatte, als sie zu ihm aufblickte und seinen Blick mit ihrem fesselte. „Nachdem Bill Weasley von Fenrir Greyback attackiert worden war, dachten wir alle, dass seine Verlobte ihn verlassen würde", sagte sie leise. Er starrte sie ausdruckslos an, unfähig den Sinn daraus zu ziehen, bis sie leise fortfuhr: „Aber Fleur hat uns alle überrascht. Ich erinnere mich daran, was sie im Krankenhaus gesagt hat… Ich kann den Akzent nicht nachmachen, aber sie hat gesagt: ‚Alles, was diese Narben zeigen, ist, dass mein Ehemann mutig ist'."

Der Atem stockte in seiner Kehle, als er sie ungläubig anblickte. Ihre Worte schnitten durch ihn durch zu dem zerbrechlichen Platz in seinem Kern, von dem er versucht hatte, ihn zu ignorieren. Sie erreichten alte Schmerzen, von denen er fast vergessen hatte, dass sie existierten. Sie lächelte ihn daraufhin an. Die Wärme und das Licht darin, brachten ihre braunen Augen zum Glitzern. „Diese Narben zeigen deinen Mut, Severus. Das ist alles. Sie sind Medaillen der Ehre, jede einzelne von ihnen." Langsam nahm sie ihre Hand von seiner Brust und legte ihre Finger auf sein linkes Handgelenk, nahm seine Hand und drehte den Arm, um sein Dunkles Mal aufzudecken. Es war gerötet und hässlich auf seiner blassen haut. „Selbst diese", sagte sie leise und er schloss seine Augen, nicht länger in der Lage, ihr zuzusehen; dann fühlte er die sanfte Berührung ihrer Lippen auf seinem Arm, als sie zärtlich Voldemorts Markierung küsste.

Severus erschauerte gewaltsam bei der Berührung und versuchte seine Sinne in den Griff zu bekommen, als sein Hunger nach Hautkontakt sich einmal mehr in einer wilden Flut erhob, die drohte, ihn zu überschwemmen. Niemand berührte jemals seinen Arm; niemand hatte jemals das Mal berührt, oder darüber gesprochen, oder es auch nur angesehen, wenn sie es nicht mussten. Sie scheute nicht davor zurück; mit dieser einen, unschuldigen Geste zeigte sie ihm, dass sie wusste wer und was er war und dass es sie nicht interessierte. Er war ein Mörder, ein Verräter, ein Todesser, aber als er seine Augen öffnete und sie anblickte, sah er sich selbst in ihren Augen reflektiert einfach als einen Mann.

„Ich habe auch Narben", sagte sie ihm sanft, bevor ein fast freches Licht in ihren Augen leuchtete. „Willst du sie sehen?"

Er war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er sprechen konnte, verängstigt, dass er diesen zerbrechlichen Moment zerstören würde, der sie umgab. Aber dann zerriss etwas in ihm und er unterwarf sich dem simplen Fakt, dass er sie verzweifelter brauchte, als er jemals etwas gebraucht hatte. „Ja", sagte er leise und mit diesem einen Wort gab er ihr den Schlüssel zu seiner Seele, als er nach ihr griff, um sie nah an sich zu ziehen. Er suchte einmal mehr ihren Mund, als Hitze und Lust seine Unsicherheiten und Ängste schluckten.

Als sie in seinen Mund stöhnte, während sie sich küssten, schwappte eine Welle der Macht durch ihn und seine Arme verengten sich um sie herum, als er seine Hüften verschob, um seine Erektion an ihr zu reiben, bereits halb irre aufgrund der Lust; Er hatte sich niemals so mit jemandem gefühlt, sich niemals getraut, seine Verteidigung komplett runter zu lassen. Ihre Haut schmeckte fast so süchtig machend wie ihr Mund und er fühlte, wie sie erzitterte, als seine Zähne unter ihrem Kiefer kratzten; verzückt durch ihre Reaktion, speicherte er die Information mit seinem wachsenden Wissen über sie ab, und drückte sich näher, als ihre Hände über seine Haut glitten und seinen Rücken mit einer sanften Lust streichelten, die fast schmerzte und nur das verzweifelte Sehnen erhöhten, das er jahrelang verleumdet hatte.

Auf halbem Weg zu seinem Schlafzimmer brach sie den Kuss, um atemlos zu sagen: „Wenn du dich genügend auf stablose, nonverbale Magie konzentrieren kannst, muss ich etwas falsch machen."

Er brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, was sie meinte; sein Gehirn hatte sich in dem Moment verabschiedet, als ihre Lippen seinen Arm berührt hatten. Als er registrierte, dass die Türen des Wohnwagens geschlossen waren, lachte er leise, lächelte in ihre Augen und gab zu, als er sie in sein Schlafzimmer trug: „Ich habe es nicht bewusst getan. Um genau zu sein habe ich vergessen, dass die Türen offen waren. Ich versichere dir… was du mit mir tust ist auf keinen Fall falsch." Sie lächelte zurück, bevor er sie wieder küsste. Er war so darin vertieft, was sie taten, dass er fast aus der Balance geriet, als sie das Bett erreichten und es gerade so schaffte, sich an der Kante der Matratze abzustützen, als er sie behutsam absetzte.

Sie sah atemberaubend aus. Ihr wildes Haar war sogar noch verworrener und ungezähmter als sonst und ihre Lippen geschwollen von der Gier seiner Küsse. Ihre Augen brannten mit einer Hitze, die der seinen nahe kam, als sie zu ihm aufblickte, bevor sie nach ihrer Bluse griff. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und packte ihre Handgelenke. „Erlaube mir", flüsterte er, als sie zu ihm aufblickte. Er sah das mit Nervosität getränkte Lächeln in ihren Augen, als er zur Hälfte auf das Bett krabbelte und begann, die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen. Endlich legte er ihre Haut frei, über die er seit Monaten fantasierte, und saugte den Anblick in sich auf.

Die Narbe auf ihrer Brust ließ ihn innehalten, einfach weil er den Zauber erkannte; er hatte den Teil einer dazu passenden Narbe irgendwo auf seiner rechten Schulter, obwohl sie von anderen Narben halb überlagert war. Er fühlte die Anspannung in ihr, als seine Finger darüber strichen und bemerkte mit Amüsement, dass sie so unsicher über diesen einen Makel war, wie er über all seine; fast glücklich benutzte er den Vorwand, sanft seinen Weg an dem erhobenen Narbengewebe entlang zu küssen, um sein Gesicht an ihre Brüste zu bringen. Er schmiegte das Gesicht für einen glückseligen Moment gegen ihren Ausschnitt, bevor er sich nach oben bewegte, um ihren Mund abermals zu suchen, während seine Hand über die weiche Haut ihrer Flanke streichelte und begann, ihren Gürtel zu öffnen. Er erzitterte einzig allein schon durch das fast überwältigende Gefühl ihrer Haut gegen seine Brust und seinen Bauch, kaum in der Lage sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was er tat. Aber als er fühlte, wie sie erschauerte, als sie ihm half, ihre Hosen auszuziehen, erschauerte er angesichts des Wissens, dass sie fast so süchtig war wie er selbst.

Severus war zu einem leichtfertigen, begierigen Teenager reduziert, als sie sich aufsetzte, um ihren Büstenhalter auszuziehen. Ein kleiner, distanzierter Teil von ihm war darüber amüsiert, wie stark seine Reaktion war, als er auf ihre Brüste starrte; jeder würde denken, dass er nie zuvor eine Frau gekannt hatte, obwohl er zugegebenermaßen sagen musste, dass er nie mit jemandem zusammen gewesen war, der so gut aussah, wie sie. Während er sich kaum davon abhalten konnte, sich einfach auf sie zu schmeißen, als sein ganzer Körper mit der Stärke seiner gierigen und fast schmerzvollen Erektion pulsierte, zog er sie nah an sich und erschauerte, als sich ihre Brüste gegen seine nackte Brust pressten. Er fühlte ihr Erschauern, als er sie wieder küsste, bevor er begann, ihren Körper wirklich zu erkunden.

Selbst der wilde, übernatürliche Hunger, der durch ihn brannte, konnte nicht vollkommen seine inneren Ängste stillen und ein Teil von ihm war sich sicher, dass dieser wunderbare Sommernachmittag wahrscheinlich alles sein würde, was er je haben würde. Daher nahm er sich Zeit, als sein Mund über ihre Haut strich, jedes letzte Detail in seine Erinnerung zu speichern. Ein Teil von ihm genoss auch die kleinen Laute der Frustration, die sie ausstieß, als sie sich bewegte und unter ihm wand. Sobald seine Lippen jedoch ihre Brüste erreichten, verschwand dies zu dem simplen Bewusstseins ihres Körpers und dem Blitz der Lust, der durch ihn schoss, als sie stöhnte, während er einen ihrer Nippel in seinen Mund nahm und saugte. Er fühlte ihn hart und fest unter seiner Zunge. Er schloss seine Augen und hob seine Hand zu ihrer anderen Brust, während er ihren Geschmack genoss, als er ihren anderen Nippel sanft zwischen seinen Fingern rollte. Er fühlte, wie ihre Hände sich fast schmerzvoll in seinem Haar anspannten. Der leichte Schmerz verstärkte seine Sehnsucht nur noch.

Als es drohte, zu viel zu werden, zog er sich widerwillig zurück. Die wundervolle Ansicht ihrer hungrigen Augen und erröteten Haut zerstörte ihn fast. Er küsste sie nun heftig, wobei er seine Zunge in ihren Mund stieß, während seine Finger über die weichen Kurven ihrer Hüfte und des Schenkels strichen, an dem Saum ihres Höschens entlangfuhren und sie beide schamlos ein wenig weiter neckten. Er zog die Erwartung hin, bis er es nicht mehr länger aushielt und leicht, so leicht, eine einzelne Fingerspitze zwischen ihren Beinen entlang gleiten ließ. Selbst durch ihre Unterwäsche konnte er spüren, dass sie vollkommen durchnässt war und sein Kopf wirbelte von der Erkenntnis, wie sehr sie ihn wollte, während sie unter seinen Berührungen wimmerte.

„Severus… hör auf mit dem verdammten _Necken!_", bettelte Hermine ihn an, zur Hälfte befehlend und zur Hälfte flehend mit einer heißeren, knurrenden Stimme, die wahrscheinlich das Erotischste war, das er je gehört hatte. Er lachte leise in schierer Glückseligkeit aufgrund ihrer Reaktion auf ihn und hob seinen Körper genügend an, um auf sie hinunter zu lächeln und zu versuchen nicht zu grinsen.

„Geduld…", schnurrte er sie an, beide von ihnen waren sich deutlich im Klaren, dass sie niemals schrecklich geduldig gewesen war und wahrscheinlich jetzt auch nicht damit anfangen würde. Schließlich entschied er jedoch etwas wild, dass die Neckerei zwar ganz lustig war, aber genug war genug und er setzte dich auf, um ihr Höschen hinunter zu ziehen, während sie ihre Hüften verlangend anhob. Der Duft ihrer Erregung machte ihn schwindelig. Dick und süß und voller Moschus, als er den Anblick von ihr auf seinem Bett in sich aufnahm, nackt und willig; fast hätte er gedacht, dass dies ein Traum wäre, wenn nicht seine verzweifelsten und fiebrigsten Träume nicht annähernd an das hier herangekommen wären.

Sie war heiß und nass und glitschig an seiner Haut, als er sie berührte, und reckte sich ihm entgegen, um den Kontakt so lange wie möglich aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie stieß kleine, eifrige Lustgeräusche aus, während seine Finger durch die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen glitten. Als er seine Augen wieder schloss, ließ er seine anderen Sinne übernehmen, der Führung jedes noch so kleinen Geräusches und der Veränderungen an ihrer Atmung und Veränderungen der Bewegungen ihres Körpers folgend, die ihm beibrachten, was sie genoss. Sie war so unglaublich empfänglich, reagierte so wunderbar auf seine Berührungen; sie war sicherlich keine Jungfrau, sie wusste genau, was sie wollte, mit der gleichen Stärke und Sicherheit, die sie zu allem anderen brachte, aber er spürte, dass es auch für sie eine Weile her war.

Endlich schob er einen Finger in sie, immer noch langsam und sanft. Ihre Enge bestätigte, dass es eine lange Zeit her war und als sein Finger in sie sank, stöhnte sie auf; das Geräusch sandte einen Blitz direkt in seine schmerzende Erektion und brachte ihn dazu, sich unangenehm zu bewegen, während er einen zweiten Finger in sie schob. Er hatte sie weiter necken wollen, aber ihr williges Stöhnen überzeugte ihn, nett zu sein und er begann, seine Hand zu bewegen, seine Finger gegen ihre glitschigen Wände zu reiben, als er nach den Nervenenden suchte, die sie über die Kante schicken würden; er hatte nie etwas so sehr gewollt, wie jetzt zu fühlen, dass sie unter ihm zum Höhepunkt kam. _Fast… fast… da!_ Ein letzter Stoß seines Fingers, den er über diesen besonderen Punkt in ihr rieb, und ein leichter Druck seines Daumens an ihr und sie drückte ihren Rücken durch, erschauernd und sich windend. Ihr lustvolles Stöhnen verdrehte sich so wunderschön in einen Schrei der Ekstase, der sein Blut in Brand setzte.

Als er sich zurückbewegte, bewegte er sein schlechtes Bein abwesend in eine komfortablere Position. Er beobachtete, wie sie sich erholte und fühlte sich ziemlich zufrieden mit sich selbst; ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, leckte er seine Finger sauber und erschauerte angesichts ihres Geschmacks auf seiner Zunge, der genauso süchtig machend und überwältigend war, wie alles andere an ihr. Er würde sie gerne richtig schmecken, aber es wurde ihm nun unangenehm und er wusste, dass es keine Chance gab, dass er lange genug würde warten können. Nicht, wenn er hoffen wollte, mehr als ein paar Sekunden durchzuhalten, wenn er in ihr war. Das war jetzt schon ein wackeliges Thema.

Ihre Augen öffnend, als sich ihre Atmung beruhigt hatte, blickte Hermine zu ihm auf und lächelte langsam. Ihr Blick weich und nicht sehr fokussiert und er hörte auf, seine Finger sauber zu saugen, um zurück zu lächeln. Sie bewegte sich, streckte sich und ihre Augen wurden schärfer, als sie wieder in die reale Welt zurückkehrte. Ihr Blick glitt an seinem Körper hinunter und ihr Lächeln wurde fast räuberisch, bevor sie sanft an seiner Schulter drückte und ihn dazu brachte, herum zu rollen; gehorsam legte er sich auf seinen Rücken und blickte mit einem Schauer der Erwartung zu ihr auf, als sie auf ihn hinunter blickte.

Severus erzitterte beinahe krampfartig, als sie ihn endlich durch den dicken Stoff seiner Jeans hindurch sanft berührte. Erst in diesem Moment realisierte er, dass er seit einiger Zeit unbewusst Okklumentik benutzt hatte, um seinen Körper zu kontrollieren. Es war wohl nur fürs Beste, dachte er verschwommen und war dankbar für seine Instinkte; es war einige Jahre her, seit er irgendwelche Gesellschaft bis auf seine eigene Hand gehabt hatte und ohne die Disziplin der Okklumentik wäre er wahrscheinlich irgendwann um die Zeit gekommen, als er sein Hemd ausgezogen hatte. Nach so einer langen Zeit war selbst ihre sanfte Berührung fast zu viel, fast eine Art Schmerz, obwohl er sich davon sicherlich nicht stoppen ließ, als sie seinen Gürtel und die Knöpfe öffnete. Er wand sich seltsam aus seiner Jeans heraus und seufzte fast aus Erleichterung, als der Druck auf seine Erektion nachließ, und erschauerte, angesichts des Gefühls ihrer Nägel, die leicht über die Rundung seiner Hüfte kratzten, als sie seine Shorts behutsam hinunter zog; die Luft im Wohnwagen war stickig, fühlte sich jedoch immer noch kühl gegen seine überhitzte Haut an, als er ungeduldig den Rest seiner Kleidung wegkickte und nackt vor ihr lag.

Er hatte es immer gehasst, vor anderen enthüllt zu sein; er nahm an, dass er hauptsächlich den Rumtreibern dafür danken konnte, obwohl der Vorfall am See nicht das erste oder letzte Mal gewesen war, dass sie ihm dies angetan hatten und sie waren auch nicht die einzigen gewesen. Aber es war unmöglich, sich jetzt unsicher zu fühlen, wenn er den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht betrachtete; er war sich durchaus bewusst, wie er aussah und er hatte niemals eine Frau gehabt, die mit diesem Blick in den Augen auf ihn gestarrt hatte. Als wäre er etwas, was sie verschlingen wollte.

Er konnte ein kehliges Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als sie ihn berührte, drückte seinen Rücken durch und presste sich gegen ihre Hand, während sie ihn gerade fest genug packte; er war nicht sehr laut während des Sex und hatte sich nie wirklich fähig gefühlt, sich genügend zu entspannen, um seine Lust auszudrücken, aber dies war ganz offensichtlich etwas außerhalb seiner Erfahrung und er fühlte, wie er unter ihren cleveren Fingern noch weiter anschwoll, während sie ihn streichelte. Er begann bereits härter zu atmen.

Okklumentik oder keine Okklumentik, sie drängte ihn zu schnell für seinen Geschmack; wenn dieser Nachmittag alles war, was er bekommen sollte, wollte er nicht, dass es so endete und sicherlich nicht so schnell. Nach Atem schnappend, packte er ihr Handgelenk und fühlte, wie sie ihn reflexartig drückte; erschauernd keuchte er: „Genug."

Als sie ihn losließ, lächelte Hermine ihn an, ihr Gesichtsausdruck irgendwo zwischen mitfühlend und frech. „Zu viel?", fragte sie unschuldig nach.

Er hätte vielleicht gelacht, wenn er genügend Atem gehabt hätte, um es zu tun, aber alles, was er herausbringen konnte, war ein heiseres: „Gott… fast", bevor das, was von seiner zittrigen Kontrolle übrig gewesen war, zerbrach und er sie auf sich hinunter zog und sie hungrig küsste. Sie erwiderte genauso hitzig, bevor er schlussendlich auf sie rollte und sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln nieder ließ, nachdem sie ihre Beine für ihn gespreizt hatte. Er stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen ab und starrte auf sie in momentaner Unsicherheit hinunter. Der Blick in ihren Augen sagte ziemlich frei heraus, dass sie sich nicht nur sehr sicher über das hier war, sondern wahrscheinlich auch seine Eier weghexen würde, wenn er jetzt versuchte, aufzuhören; es war dann wohl nur umso besser, dass er keine Intention hatte, zu stoppen. Severus bewegte seine Hüften langsam und bedacht gegen sie und erschauerte, als er fühlte, wie die Feuchtigkeit ihrer erneuten Erregung seinen Schaft bedeckte; er hielt genau dort inne, bevor er in sie glitt und hörte sie stöhnen.

„Bitte", flüsterte sie heiser und griff nach oben, um das Haar von seinem Gesicht zu streichen. Ihre Augen brannten vor Sehnsucht, die fast seiner eigenen gleichkam, als sie einander anstarrten. „_Bitte, _Severus."

Die langsame, verwunderte Erkenntnis, dass sie ihn so sehr wollte, dass sie ihn tatsächlich danach anbettelte, zerstörte fast seine letzten Fetzen Selbstbeherrschung; es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass er jetzt noch aufhören könnte, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte. Eine weitere Bewegung seiner Hüften gab ihm den Winkel, den er brauchte und er schloss kurz seine Augen, als er in sie sank. Sein leises Stöhnen vermischte sich mit ihrem kleinen Aufschrei, als er in sie glitt. Er musste für einen Moment innehalten, um nach Atem zu schnappen und seine nahende Erlösung zurück zu kämpfen. Er war sich durchaus im Klaren, dass er nicht sehr lange durchhalten würde, selbst mit seiner durch Okklumentik gestählten Disziplin; erst, als das der anfängliche Drang sich etwas zurück zog, fühlte er sich in der Lage, sich zu bewegen.

Entfernt war er sich darüber vage im Klaren, dass sein steifes Knie seine Fähigkeit, sich zu bewegen, beeinträchtigte. Es brachte ihn leicht aus der Balance und machte es schwierig, einen Rhythmus aufzubauen, aber es schien nicht wirklich wichtig verglichen mit dem Gefühl von ihr um ihn herum und unter ihm, während ihre Hüften sich hoben, um jedem seiner Stöße entgegen zu kommen und sie sich miteinander bewegten. Er konnte sie kaum sehen, aber jedes Mal, wenn er es schaffte, sich auf ihr Gesicht zu konzentrieren, sah er darin nur seine eigenen Gefühle reflektiert; Bedürfnis, Leidenschaft, bildende Lust und das Bewusstsein, dass das Ende kam.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange es anhielt; es hätte Stunden oder weniger als eine Minute sein können, aber schließlich begann die Anspannung fast unerträglich zu werden, während seine Hoden begannen, sich anzuspannen und er wusste, dass er nicht mehr länger aushalten konnte. Während er seine Hände beidseitig von ihr in das Bett grub, begann sein Rücken sich durchzudrücken, als er das Unvermeidliche für ein paar weitere Momente hinauszögerte. Er schloss seine Augen und hörte benommen, wie er selbst stöhnte, erschauerte und begann, sich härter und nachdrücklicher zu bewegen. Er drängte sie beide höher, als sie begann, um ihn herum zu pulsieren. Er hielt für einen Moment inne, als die zusammengeballte Anspannung sich unten an seiner Wirbelsäule sammelte, bevor sie erschauerte und ihre Nägel in seine Schultern grub, während sie den Rücken unter ihm durchdrückte und aufstöhnte. Lauter, als er sie zuvor gehört hatte und fast schreiend, während ihre Hüften bockten und ihr Körper sich eng um seinen zusammenzog. Halb aus Erleichterung und halb aus Lust erschauernd schob Severus sich einmal mehr in sie und ließ los, unfähig seinen eigenen Schrei der Ekstase zu unterdrücken, als er so stark zum Höhepunkt kam, dass er fast in Ohnmacht fiel.

Durch die Nachwirkungen zitternd kollabierte er fast auf ihr, kaum in der Lage, irgendein Gewicht auf seinen Armen zu halten, während er sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals vergrub und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie man atmete. Er hatte sich zuvor nie getraut, so hemmungslos zu sein, hatte sich immer zurückgehalten; nichts hatte ihn so vollkommen aus sich selbst heraus geholt und jetzt fühlte er sich vollkommen ausgelaugt, als er seinem hektisch pochenden Herzen zuhörte, wie es in seinen Ohren donnerte und die letzten Zuckungen spürte, als er in ihr erschlaffte. Hermine war unter ihm knochenlos geworden und er konnte fühlen, wie sich ihre Brüste an seiner Brust hoben und senkten, während auch sie nach Atem rang. Eine Hand streichelte seinen Rücken hinunter, bevor sie auf das Bett fiel.

Seine Muskeln fühlten sich an, als wären sie aus Wasser gemacht, als er sich langsam nach Oben drückte und sich aus ihr zurückzog, sich rüber rollte, neben ihr auf den Rücken fiel und zitterte, als der Schweiß begann, auf seiner Haut zu trocknen. Er dachte darüber nach, seinen Kopf zu heben und sie anzublicken und war sich nicht sicher, ob er selbst so viel schaffen würde. Die Matratze bewegte sich leicht, als sie sich bewegte und bevor er verarbeiten konnte, was geschah, hatte sie sich herum gerollt und sich beiläufig an ihn geschmiegt, ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt, als wäre das vollkommen normal. Severus erstarrte in einem Moment schmerzvoller Anspannung. Er bereitete sich automatisch vor, da in seiner Erfahrung fast jeglicher Körperkontakt schmerzvoll war; schluckend zwang er sich dazu, sich zu entspannen. Er hasste den Reflex, der ihn zum Zusammenzucken gebracht hatte, da es sich tatsächlich gut anfühlte, sobald die erste instinktive Panik verschwunden war und er wagte es, einen Arm um sie zu legen, um sie an Ort und Stelle zu halten und den Kontakt zu verlängern, während er sich wieder beruhigte.

Hermine schien seinen Kampf nicht bemerkt zu haben und schmiegte sich mit einem zufrieden klingenden Seufzen an seine Seite; sie fühlte sich auf jeden Fall entspannt, soweit er das beurteilen konnte und er war sich so sicher, wie er sein konnte, dass sie zum Schluss mit ihm gekommen war, aber die letzten Anflüge von Unsicherheit und Zweifel ließen ihn die Stille brechen, als er seufzte und leise sagte: „Es ist eine… sehr lange Zeit für mich her gewesen." Er war sich wirklich nicht sicher, wie lange er es geschafft hatte; alles war verschwommen.

Seine Ohren nahmen einen leisen, überraschten Laut auf, bevor sie ernst antwortete: „Für mich auch, aber man hat es nicht gemerkt." Und fügte dann nach einem Moment hinzu: „Du warst wunderbar."

Er war froh, dass sie sein Gesicht in diesem Moment nicht sehen konnte, als er streng das törichte Grinsen fortwischte; was auch immer er sein mochte, er war männlich und es war immer schön, wenn jemand seine Fähigkeiten schmeichelte, besonders wenn es wirklich ernsthaft gemeint war. Während er sich tatsächlich entspannte, erlaubte er sich ein kleines Lächeln, schloss seine Augen und fühlte sich zufrieden mit sich selbst. „Erlaube mir, das Kompliment zurück zu geben", bot er nach einem Moment an; es geziemte sich wahrscheinlich nicht für einen Gentleman die Performance einer Lady im Bett zu beurteilen, aber das war mit Leichtigkeit der beste Sex seines Lebens gewesen. Sie stieß einen leisen, zufriedenen Laut zur Antwort aus, sagte jedoch nichts.

Seine Augen schließend ließ er sich für eine Weile treiben. Er war eingelullt in eine angenehme, träge Schläfrigkeit von der Wärme und der Müdigkeit. Er hätte es durchaus gemocht, jetzt einzuschlafen; die betrunkene Ohnmacht der letzten Nacht war nicht gerade erholsam gewesen und er schlief sowieso selten gut. Aber jetzt, da der Nebel der Lust aus seinem Blut trat, war sein hinterhältiges Gehirn wieder aufgewacht und er fragte sich bereits angespannt, was als nächstes geschehen würde. Wenn er nach vorherigen Erfahrungen ging, hatte er vielleicht fünfzehn oder zwanzig Minuten, bevor sie sich zusammenriss und erkannte, mit wem sie gerade geschlafen hatte; da dies sein Zuhause war und nicht ihres, konnte sie ihn zumindest nicht rauswerfen, aber sicherlich würde sie schon sehr bald weg stürmen. Er wollte nicht, dass das geschah, aber genauso wenig viel ihm nichts ein, mit dem er es verhindern konnte.

Und doch… sein Arm kitzelte leicht mit der Erinnerung eines sanften Kusses und er runzelte die Stirn zur Decke hin. Hermine wusste, wer er wirklich war. Sie hatte fast das Schlimmste von ihm gesehen; zum Glück nicht alles, aber schlimm genug. Es hatte keinen Ekel, keinen Widerwillen in ihren Augen gegeben, es hatte nichts Falsches in ihrer Reaktion oder Ungeduld für seine Berührungen gegeben. So unglaublich es auch schien, sie hatte ihn wahrhaftig gewollt, während sie vollkommen oder fast vollkommen gewusst hatte, wer und was er war. Er glaubte auch nicht, dass sie die Art Frau war, die sich mit bedeutungslosen One-Night-Stands abgab – oder präziser gesagt One-Afternoon-Stands.

Was wollte er, was jetzt geschah? Severus überdachte die Frage ziemlich nervös, während er rastlos eine ihrer verworrenen Locken um seinen Finger wand und ihrer Atmung lauschte. Er war sich wirklich nicht sicher, wie er für sie empfand. Sie kamen die meiste Zeit erstaunlich gut miteinander aus. Besser, als er es jemals mit anderen in seinem Leben geschafft hatte, auszukommen – er hatte sich nicht zurückgehalten und sich bemüht, wie er es bei Lily getan hatte und sie hatte sein Temperament hauptsächlich ignoriert außer der paar Vorfälle, als sie dagegengehalten hatte. Sie war wahrscheinlich der beste Freund, den er je gehabt hatte, so bizarr es auch war. Aber was bedeutete das jetzt?

Er blickte auf ihren Kopf, erlaubte sich, das Gefühl von ihr, wie sie an seine Seite geschmiegt war und zur Hälfte auf ihm lag, vollkommen zu genießen und lächelte recht traurig. Ja, er konnte sich vorstellen, dass er mehr von dem hier wollte… was fast unumgänglich bedeutete, dass es unmöglich war. Er war nie in der Lage gewesen, etwas zu halten, was er wirklich gewollt hatte. Selbst wenn sie aus irgendeinem Wunder heraus das verfolgen wollte, was auch immer zwischen ihnen sein mochte, wusste er, dass er spektakulär schlecht dazu ausgestattet war in einer normalen, gesunden Beziehung zu sein; nicht nur hatte er niemals eine gehabt, er war auch weder besonders normal oder gesund.

Tja, dann; es schien, dass seine erste Mission hier war, herauszufinden, was sie im Moment darüber dachte, was gerade zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Wenn sie es _tatsächlich_ bereute, würde er es gerne früher, anstatt später herausfinden und es hinter sich bringen; wenn nicht, dann konnte er sich Gedanken darüber machen, was als nächstes geschehen sollte. Er seufzte.

„Hermine…", fragte er zögerlich, sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie immer noch wach war, „was ist das hier?"

Sie spannte sich leicht in seinen Armen an, aber nicht sehr. Als sie sprach, war ihre Stimme eher gedankenvoll, als sonst etwas. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher", sagte sie langsam. „Etwas, was wir beide dringend gebraucht haben. Etwas, was wir beide genossen haben. Etwas, was ich gerne wiederholen würde", fügte sie hinzu und er konnte die Wärme spüren, als sie errötete, wo ihre Wange seine Brust berührte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es mehr sein muss, als das."

Severus dachte darüber nach und fühlte, wie er sich entspannte; ja, damit konnte er umgehen. Zumindest für eine Weile. Nimm es langsam. Keine Versprechen, keine Verpflichtungen; genießt einfach die Gesellschaft von einander und schaut, was geschehen würde. Er dachte, dass sie wahrscheinlich gut zusammen sein könnten, mit der Zeit und wenn sie beide willens waren zu warten und zu sehen… „Das hört sich… akzeptabel an", sagte er vorsichtig, unwillig zu viel von sich preiszugeben und sie lachte ihn an. Er erstarrte, etwas Unangenehmes verengte sich in seiner Brust, aber da war nichts Spöttisches in ihrem Gesicht, als sie ihren Kopf hob, um ihn anzulächeln.

„'Akzeptabel'?", wiederholte sie, als sie ihn sanft ohne Bösartigkeit neckte und er zwang sich dazu, sich zu entspannen, wobei er sich etwas verlegen fühlte.

„Vielleicht eine schlechte Wortwahl", gab er halb lächelnd zu. „Ich merke, dass ich damit zu kämpfen habe, so klar zu denken, wie ich es normalerweise tue, aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund", fügte er ironisch hinzu, sich ziemlich sicher, dass die paar wichtigen Areale seines Gehirns geschmolzen waren und Hermine grinste ihn an.

„Gut", sagte sie ihm, während sie sich einmal mehr näher an ihn schmiegte und sich hinlegte. Als er seine Augen schloss, schloss er auch seine Gedanken und driftete zurück in ein angenehmes, schläfriges Halb-Dösen. Er genoss den verbleibenden Schmerz in seinem Schritt und die Wärme der Sonne auf seiner Haut und die Wärme ihres Körpers. Er schlief fast, als sie sich versteifte. „Scheiße!"

„Was?", fragte er, als er sich verspannte und versuchte, die Emotion in ihrer Stimme zu analysieren; die beiden Silben gaben ihm keine große Chance, es herauszufinden, aber sie fluchte sehr selten, also war es offensichtlich etwas Schlechtes.

„Wir haben nichts benutzt", murmelte sie, als sie ihren Kopf hob und die Hand ausstreckte, um ihren Zauberstab zu sich zu rufen und er entspannte sich erleichtert.

„Oh, ist das alles", murmelte er und schloss seine Augen wieder. „Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen."

„Severus…", sagte sie warnend und ihm wurde klar, was sie dachte und öffnete seine Augen einmal mehr.

„Ich meinte das nicht so, wie es sich angehört hat", sagte er hastig und fügte ironisch hinzu: „Du hast mein Hirn diesen Nachmittag wirklich außer Kraft gesetzt." Während er zu ihr aufblickte, erklärte er leise: „Verhütung ist kein Problem… Ich bin nicht in der Lage, Kinder zu zeugen."

„Was?" Sie zog sich von ihm zurück und stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen, um ihn anzustarren, während sie ungeduldig ihre Locken aus dem Gesicht schob.

Trotz der stickigen Hitze im Raum trauerte Severus dem Verlust ihrer Wärme nach und erklärte lässig: „Einer von Poppy Pomfreys Diagnosezaubern hat es während eines Gesundheitschecks herausgefunden, als ich sie die noch habe ausführen lassen. Ich habe es gewusst, seit ich jung war."

„Die Heiler konnten nichts tun?"

„Nein. Niemand kannte die Ursache." Er zuckte neutral die Schultern und streckte sich träge, hielt für einen Moment die Anspannung, bevor er seinen Körper sich einmal mehr entspannen ließ. „Ich habe sowieso nie Kinder gewollt", fügte er mit vollkommener Ehrlichkeit hinzu. Es gab nichts in seinem genetischen Code, was er an zukünftige Generationen vererben wollte und er mochte Kinder wirklich nicht. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er ein schrecklicher Vater wäre.

„Oh, Severus…", sagte sie sanft und er stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen, um sie mit gerunzelter Stirn anzusehen. Er war verwirrt von ihrer Reaktion. Sie sah wirklich aus, als würde er ihr Leid tun, was er nicht verstand.

„Was? Ich meine es. Ich wollte nie Kinder."

„Das ist jedoch nicht der Punkt, oder?", sagte sie leise und traf seine Augen. „Es ist einfach wieder etwas, worüber du nie eine Wahl gehabt hast." Das tat weh; er blinzelte und blickte fort. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sah, wie tief sie gerade durch seine Rüstung gestochen hatte, da sie Recht hatte. Offensichtlich erkannte sie es und lehnte sich in sein Sichtfeld, um ihn zu küssen– ein sanfter, beruhigender und fast entschuldigender Kuss, tröstend, ohne das frühere Feuer – bevor sie sich wieder an ihn schmiegte. „Naja, ich nehme an, dass ist ein Punkt weniger, über den man sich Gedanken machen muss", sagte sie leichtherziger, als sie abwesend den Faden seiner Halskette mit einer Fingerspitze nachfuhr, während sein Arm sich wieder um sie legte. „Also was genau ist passiert? Ich meine, offensichtlich funktioniert alles noch und es funktioniert ziemlich gut, um genau zu sein…"

Ihrer leichtherzigen Laune folgend und wirklich zufrieden über das Kompliment, gluckste er leise. „Ich bezweifle, dass es mir nichts ausgemacht hätte, wenn es ein Problem gegeben hätte", stimmte er ironisch zu. „Ich habe um ehrlich zu sein, keine Ahnung. Vielleicht wieder Zauberschaden – diesmal aber nicht der Cruciatus, dafür war ich zu jung – aber es könnte genauso gut etwas Genetisches sein. Ich bin unfruchtbar; vollkommen steril. Gebe Fehlschüsse ab, wie mein Vater es zweifellos bezeichnet hätte."

„Charmant", sagte sie ihm ein wenig missbilligend.

_Du hast keine Ahnung. _„Er war eine charmante Art von Mann", antwortete Severus sarkastisch; die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts, um ehrlich zu sein, aber er würde absolut nicht über seinen Vater mit ihr reden – nicht jetzt und wenn es nach ihm ging, niemals. Ein Gähnen unterdrückend, das nur teilweise ehrlich war, bewegte er sich und änderte das Thema. „Ich hoffe du weißt, dass das meine ohnehin schon unregelmäßigen Schlafgewohnheiten komplett aus der Bahn wirft."

„Meine untertänigsten Entschuldigungen", antwortete sie durch ein eigenes Gähnen hindurch. „Es ist dein schrecklicher Einfluss auf der Arbeit, weißt du. Ich hätte nie davon geträumt, einen dekadenten Nachmittag damit zu verbringen sehr guten Sex zu haben, wenn du nicht gewesen wärest."

„Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen", sagte er schläfrig.

„Ich auch", stimmte sie zu, als sie sich näher an seine Brust schmiegte und immer noch mit seiner Halskette spielte. Er schloss seine Augen wieder und folgte abwesend den Bewegungen ihrer Finger, während sie über seine Haut wanderten und einer Narbe durch das dunkle Haar auf seiner Brust folgten. Er fragte sich träge, was sie dachte; die Narben auf seiner Vorderseite waren nicht so schlimm. Sein Rücken war das Schlimmste – naja, das und sein Hals, aber sie war dagewesen, als seine Kehle aufgerissen worden war und er hatte keinen großen Grund darin gesehen, diese besondere Narbe vor ihr zu verstecken. Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, spannte sie sich an und zog ihre Hand zurück. „Oh Gott. Es tut mir leid, Severus."

Er hätte gelacht, wenn er die Energie gehabt hätte. „Alles in Ordnung", murmelte er. Unwillig sie wissen zu lassen, wie sehr er es genossen hatte, dass sie seine Haut so gestreichelt hatte, fügte er hinzu: „Unter den Umständen würde es keinen Sinn machen, sich sorgen darüber zu machen, berührt zu werden." Um genau zu sein, konnte er keinerlei Anzeichen seiner sonstigen Abneigung gegen körperlichen Kontakt finden, was wohl umso besser war. Als sie ihn anlächelte, bevor sie zu ihrer sanften Erkundung seiner Haut zurückkehrte, entspannte er sich, erleichtert, dass der fast beängstigende Hunger nach Berührung sich auch beruhigt zu haben schien; die Stärke dieses Bedürfnisses hatte ihm etwas Angst gemacht.

„Wie sind…", begann sie leise nach einer Weile. „Ich meine… vergiss es." Er lächelte fast. Sie war immer neugieriger als jede Katze gewesen, musste immer alles über alles wissen. _Eine Alleswisserin bis zum Schluss. _Der Gedanke war seltsamerweise voller Zuneigung.

„Nein, ist in Ordnung", sagte er ihr und bemerkte ein bisschen überrascht, dass es das wirklich war. Sie hatte die Narben schließlich bereits gesehen; er hatte nun nichts mehr zu verstecken. Und sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie sie als rechtmäßig erhalten erachtete. Das war um ehrlich zu sein Unsinn, aber es war angenehmer Unsinn. Er begann wieder mit ihrem Haar zu spielen, wo ihre Locken sich über seine Brust ausbreiteten. „Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an die meisten von ihnen, um ehrlich zu sein. Und die meisten, an _die_ ich mich erinnere, möchte ich dir nicht sagen, denn du musst das nicht hören und ich muss es nicht sagen. Es ist sicherlich offensichtlich, dass die meisten von ihnen… sie sind fast alle Kampfnarben oder Bestrafungsnarben. Manche waren einfach Arbeitsunfälle, Verbrennungen von Tränken und so, oder von Kindheitsunfällen. Und manche – einige, um ehrlich zu sein – habe ich während meiner Reisen bekommen. Hauptsächlich in Barkämpfen."

„Barkämpfe?", wiederholte sie fassungslos und starrte ihn an. „Wieso warst du in Barkämpfen, Plural?"

Severus lächelte fast wieder angesichts ihres ungläubigen Blicks; selbst jetzt gab es immer noch so viel, was sie nicht von ihm wusste. „Weil ich grenzwertig psychotisch war", antwortete er in einem sachlichen Ton, „und Leute dazu tendieren, sich von einem gewaltsamen Betrunkenen, der sie anpöbelt und anschreit, bedroht zu fühlen. Die meisten von ihnen waren Kämpfe, die ich begonnen habe und das meistens, weil ich gedacht habe, ich hätte jemanden gesehen, den ich kannte und versucht ihn zu töten. Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, Hermine, dass ich mich seit dem Krieg sehr verändert habe. Ich war gefährlich instabil für eine sehr lange Zeit; Ich habe regelmäßig halluziniert, ich hatte schreiende Panikattacken, ich hatte vor so ziemlich allem, was man sich vorstellen kann eine Phobie und meine Emotionen waren vollkommen zerstreut. Glücklicherweise für alle Beteiligten, war ich während der schlimmsten Zeiten nicht in der Lage Magie zu benutzen, oder Gott allein weiß, was hätte passieren können."

Die Stimmung hatte sich nun geändert; das tat ihm leid, aber er hatte vor einer langen Zeit entschieden, dass er mit ihr ehrlich sein würde. So sehr er es konnte. Und nebenbei war sein Kampf mit posttraumatischen Belastungsstörungen ein geradezu positives Thema, verglichen mit einigen seiner Erinnerungen, die in den schattigen Ecken seines Bewusstseins lauerten. Besonders, da er sich an einiges davon nicht mehr deutlich erinnern konnte. Es war auf eine gewisse Art und Weise ziemlich friedlich gewesen, irre zu sein.

Nach einer Weile fragte Hermine ziemlich kläglich: „Hast du keine Narben mit _lustigen _Geschichten? Ich habe eine an meinem Knie, als ich von der Schaukel gefallen bin, als ich sechs war…"

Er gluckste leise und folgte dem Hinweis, als er sich leicht bewegte und es sich gemütlicher machte, während ein Funken Schalk in ihm aufblitzte: „Naja, da ist eine auf meinem rechten Bein, auf die ich fast stolz bin, in gewisser Art und Weise; ein Biss in meiner Wade, den du vielleicht wieder erkennst…" Er ließ es im Raum hängen und beobachtete sie mit glitzernden Augen; er hatte es immer gemocht, sie zu beobachten, wie sie sich auf ein neues Puzzle stürzte.

Ihre Augen blitzten auf, als sie es ausarbeitete und sie biss sich auf die Lippe, um ihr Gelächter zurück zu halten. „Fluffy?"

„Von all den lächerlichen Namen für einen Cerberus", sagte er entwürdigt. „Ja, ‚Fluffy'. Es ist ein Wunder, dass ich mein Bein nicht verloren habe. Das dumme Tier hat versucht, mit zwei Köpfen zur selben Zeit zuzubeißen und ist sich selbst in den Weg geraten, sonst wäre es ganz anders ausgegangen." Und es hatte verdammt nochmal auch _weh _getan; es hatte auch seine Werwolfphobie wiedererweckt. Es war wirklich kein gutes Jahr für ihn gewesen, wenn man alles bedachte, was geschehen war, aber er hatte nichts, wofür er sich schämen musste – naja fast nichts.

„Und du bist stolz darauf?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ich bin wahrscheinlich die einzige Person mit einer Narbe von einem Cerberusbiss", stellte er mild fest. „Die meisten Menschen, die gebissen worden sind, überleben die Erfahrung nicht." Selbst die Narbe auf seinem Hals war nicht vollkommen einzigartig; Arthur Weasley hatte auch eine Narbe von Nagini, wenn auch weit weniger ernst.

„Ich nehme an, dass das wahr ist", stimmte sie zu, lächelte und spielte wieder abwesend mit seiner Halskette. „Severus, ich wollte dich etwas fragen...", begann sie.

„Wirklich?", fragte er sarkastisch. „Du überraschst mich."

Sie stupste ihn in die Rippen. „Blödmann. Ich wollte dich etwas über mein Weihnachtsgeschenk fragen. Es scheint immer noch nicht wirklich du zu sein…"

„Wohl wahr", stimmte er trocken zu, als sein Geist begann, hektisch zu rasen; er hatte diese Frage nicht erwartet. „Es war ein ziemlicher Impulskauf. Ich bin über einen Markt in Camden gelaufen und habe an einem Schmuckstand gehalten aus reiner Neugierde; als ich den Otter sah, war er so passend, dass es mir wie eine Schande erschien, ihn _nicht _zu kaufen. Sobald ich ihn hatte, naja, er wäre für mich sicherlich nicht von Nutzen, also habe ich mich entschieden, ihn dir irgendwann zu geben. Es wäre eigentlich dein Geburtstagsgeschenk gewesen, aber ich habe meine Meinung in der letzten Sekunde geändert." Nach einer Pause fügte er ironisch hinzu: „Zu der Zeit hatte es Sinn gemacht."

„Na gut", antwortete sie langsam; sie hörte sich nicht überzeugt an, was kaum überraschend war, da fast alles, was er gerade gesagt hat, ein großer Haufen Mist gewesen war. Er war von etwas inspiriert worden, was er in Camden gesehen hatte, ja, aber der tatsächliche Ring war spezialangefertigt und hatte ihn ein Vermögen gekostet. Er _hatte_ sich jedoch nicht getraut, ihn ihr an ihrem Geburtstag zu geben; sie hatten einander zu dieser Zeit nicht gut genug gekannt, um ein solches Geschenk zu rechtfertigen. Er hatte sich noch nicht einmal eingestehen wollen, dass er gewusst hatte, wann ihr Geburtstag war.

„Ich werde wieder duschen müssen", murmelte sie und änderte das Thema einmal mehr. „Ich sehe wahrscheinlich schlimmer aus, als heute Morgen."

Er schnaubte. „Ist das nicht der Grund, warum das hier überhaupt angefangen hat?"

Ihren Kopf hebend grinste sie ihn an. „Ich mag das Ergebnis."

„Du solltest dich daran erinnern, dass ich ein alter Mann bin." Obwohl er sich zugegebenermaßen scheinbar von seiner Anstrengung erholt zu haben schien; er fühlte sich wacher und ein Teil von ihm bedachte hoffnungsvoll die Chancen auf eine zweite Runde. Er würde diesmal auch nicht so sehr damit kämpfen müssen, auszuhalten.

„Das bist du nicht", rügte sie ihn und fügte spielerisch hinzu: „Jedenfalls habe ich nur gesagt, dass ich eine Dusche brauche. Ich habe dich gar nicht erwähnt."

„Es ist meine Dusche", stellte er mit gespielter Entrüstung fest und lächelte ein wenig.

Hermine begann wieder eine Narbe nachzufahren, wobei sie der Linie über seinen Bauch folgte. „Das stimmt allerdings", stimmte sie milde zu und brachte ihn zum Zittern, als ihre Finger leicht über seinen Hüftknochen wanderten. „Du bist zu dünn, weißt du", fügte sie abwesend hinzu.

„Du hörst dich an wie Poppy Pomfrey oder Molly Weasley und da ich an keine der beiden in diesen besonderen Umständen nachdenken will, danke ich dir, wenn du damit aufhörst", antwortete er spitz; er hatte mehr als genug davon gehabt, dass das Paar versucht hatte, ihn zu bemuttern. Sie musste sich jetzt nicht auch noch entscheiden einzuspringen. „Jedenfalls bin ich jetzt in einem besseren Zustand als ich es je gewesen bin."

„Das habe ich bemerkt", antwortete sie neckend, während sie kleine Kreise auf der Innenseite seiner Schenkel malte; sie war sehr nah an einer hässlichen Brandnarbe, aber der Großteil seiner Haut dort war überraschend heil und ziemlich empfindlich.

„Hör damit auf", murmelte er rügend.

„Warum?", fragte sie unschuldig. „Bist du kitzelig oder so?"

„Nein", antwortete er zu schnell. Sie starrte ihn in ungläubigem Verzücken an und er blickte finster zurück. „Denk nicht mal daran."

„Zu spät", antwortete sie frech.

„Ich meine es, Hermine", sagte er ihr ernst und legte so viel Warnung wie möglich in seine Stimme. „Tu es nicht." Er konnte damit noch nicht umgehen. Wenn das hier überhaupt funktionieren sollte, durfte sie ihn nicht zu weit drängen; er hatte ihr so weit vertraut, wie er es sich heute erlaubte und er hatte noch nichts weiteres in sich. Wenn sie ausversehen einen seiner Trigger traf, wusste er nicht, was passieren würde, aber es würde nicht schön sein.

„Na gut, ich werde nicht", antwortete sie leise, scheinbar erkannte sie, dass er es meinte und wohl die Wichtigkeit, wenn auch nicht den Grund verstand, bevor sie leichtherziger hinzufügte: „Zumindest solange du mich nicht wirklich nervst, was jetzt im Moment nicht besonders wahrscheinlich ist." Ihre Fingerspitzen bewegten sich um seinen Schenkel und hoch über den empfindlichen Punkt in der Kurve seiner Hüfte; er entspannte sich, sowohl durch die abgewandte Krise, als auch den erneuten Genuss ihrer Berührung. Er war darüber amüsiert, dass er noch einmal mehr spürte, wie er sich regte. Offensichtlich war er nicht so alt, wie er gedacht hatte.

Als würde sie seine Gedanken lesen, grinste Hermine ihn an. „Komm schon, ‚alter Mann'", sagte sie frech, während sie sich mit schmeichelndem Widerwillen von ihm zurückzog und aufsetzte, „wir brauchen beide eine Dusche. Es sei denn du brauchst mehr Zeit, um dich zu erholen?", fügte sie herausfordernd hinzu, als sie zu ihm zurückblickte.

Die Einladung gefiel ihm genug, um ihr fast vollkommen für ihre Frechheit zu verzeihen und er begnügte sich damit, sie unehrlich anzuknurren: „Unverschämtes Weib. Zeig etwas Respekt den Älteren gegenüber." Ironischerweise hatte sie ihn immer mehr respektiert, als die meisten. Vom Bett rutschend, hob er seine weggeworfenen Jeans vom Boden auf und entfernte seinen Zauberstab aus dem Stoff.

„Ist das nötig?", fragte sie spitz.

„Ich habe ihn immer dort, wo ich ihn erreichen kann", antwortete er abwesend, bevor er sie angrinste und neckend hinzufügte: „Nebenbei hast du es geschafft bis zu deinem dreizehnten Lebensjahr mich in Brand zu stecken, von mir zu stehlen und mich auszuknocken – dabei mich gleichzeitig an eine Wand zu schmettern und mir eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung zu zufügen, so wie mir fast den Schädel zu brechen. Ich könnte ihn gebrauchen." Für so eine Vorzeigeschülerin war sie wirklich kriminell gewesen.

Sie stieß ein empörtes Lachen aus, stand auf und protestierte: „Das ist ja wohl kaum fair! Ich habe deine Robe in Brand gesetzt, nicht dich und ich habe es nur getan, weil ich dachte, dass du böse wärest und versucht hast, meinen Freund zu töten. Ich habe dich bestohlen, weil ich die Trankzutaten gebraucht habe, es war nichts Persönliches…"

Severus hörte nicht mehr wirklich zu. Er war weitaus interessierter daran, ihren nackten Körper zu bewundern und dachte bereits über die Möglichkeiten der Dusche nach. Nicht interessiert an ihren Rechtfertigungen – er kannte alle bereits, ein Grund, warum er nie versucht hatte, sie zu bestrafen – griff er nach ihr und zog sie zu sich, sie mitten im Satz unterbrechend, indem er seine Lippen auf ihre presste und seine Zunge in ihren Mund schob. Nach einem sehr kurzen und vollkommen unehrlichen Kampf, küsste sie ihn zurück und mehrere lange und angenehme Minuten vergingen, bevor er sie losließ.

„…Und das nennt man Schummeln", schimpfte sie atemlos, hörte sich allerdings überhaupt nicht unzufrieden an.

Er lachte leise. „Ich schummle immer, Hermine. Das solltest du dir merken." Sich wegdrehend, ging er Richtung Badezimmer, so wie er war und rief über seine Schulter irgendwie betont zurück. „Und der Schockzauber?"

„War überhaupt kein Schockzauber", antwortete sie, al sie ihm folgte. „Wir haben alle gleichzeitig versucht, dich zu entwaffnen und die Wucht davon schmiss dich gegen die Wand. Keiner von uns wollte dich tatsächlich verletzten. Wirklich, eine Gehirnerschütterung?", fügte sie schuldbewusst hinzu.

„Hmph", antwortete er abwesend und speicherte die Information ab, während er die Dusche anstellte. Er hatte sich immer gefragt, was genau geschehen war; er war so aufgedreht gewesen, dass er nicht registriert hatte, wer ihn verhext hatte, aber wenn alle das hatten, würde es das erklären. „Ja." Er hatte die Gehirnerschütterung erst bemerkt, als alles vorüber gewesen war, als er zu wütend auf die Welt gewesen war, um irgendetwas dagegen zu tun, bis er angefangen hatte, sich zu übergeben. Nach einem Moment fügte er leise hinzu: „Und es war wahrscheinlich ganz gut, dass ihr mich ausgeknockt habt, ob Unfall oder nicht. Ich war nicht schrecklich rational in dieser Nacht."

Das war eine Untertreibung. Er war vollkommen irrsinnig gewesen. So wütend war er im Endeffekt fast niemals gewesen, einfach weil es so _unfair_ gewesen war. Er hatte fast vollkommen aus ehrlicher Sorge um die Schüler heraus gehandelt, selbst wenn er sie zu dieser Zeit gehasst hatte und seine Gedanken der Rache waren wirklich auf Platz Zwei seiner Prioritätenliste gewesen. Aber absolut niemand hatte ihm geglaubt. Es hatte ihm auch niemand geglaubt, als er gesagt hatte, was Black ihm angetan hatte, als sie noch Jungs gewesen waren. Obwohl er im Nachhinein glaubte, dass es kein Wunder gewesen war, wenn man bedachte, wie er sich zu dem Zeitpunkt aufgeführt hatte. Es hatte ihm auch nie jemand dafür gedankt, dass er sein Leben riskiert hatte, sich einem Werwolf entgegen zu stellen, einer seiner größten Ängste.

„Ich gebe dir keine Schuld", sagte Hermine nun sanft, als sie sich an ihm vorbei lehnte, um die Temperatur des Wassers zu prüfen. Ihre Brüste rieben sich ablenkend an seinem Arm. „Ich bezweifle, dass irgendjemand in dieser Situation rational gewesen wäre." Sie trat an ihm vorbei in die Duschkabine und neigte ihren Kopf unter das Wasser. „Und es war im Großen und Ganzen eine seltsame Nacht", fügte sie hinzu, was ihn dazu brachte, reumütig in Zustimmung zu lächeln; es hatte Wochen gedauert, bevor Dumbledore es für nötig gehalten hatte, ihm zu erklären, was genau geschehen war und er war sicherlich nicht in der Lage gewesen, es allein herauszufinden.

Interessierter nun in die extrem schöne Aussicht des Wassers, wie es über ihren nackten Körper lief, schmunzelte Severus etwas, als er ihr in die Dusche folgte. Die Kabine war nicht wirklich groß genug für zwei, aber er würde sicherlich nicht dagegen protestieren, unter diesen Umständen in so engen Quartieren zu sein. „Bei euren Standards hätte ich gedacht, dass sie relativ normal war. Ihr – ihr alle – habt es geschafft, fast ununterbrochen Schwierigkeiten anzuziehen."

„Es scheint, als würden manche von uns es immer noch schaffen", antwortete sie, während sie sich umdrehte, um ihn anzulächeln. „Aber ich mag diese Art hier lieber."

_Bis jetzt, vielleicht_, sagte sein innerer Pessimist traurig. Das ignorierend lachte Severus nur leise, entschlossen, zumindest für eine Weile zu versuchen, positiv zu bleiben; er griff an ihr vorbei nach dem Shampoo, hielt für einen Moment inne, um mit sich zu streiten, bevor er sich drehte und sanft begann, seine Finger durch ihr nasses Haar zu schieben. Er konnte ihre Überraschung fühlen und gab ihr keine Schuld, da das nicht gerade charakteristisch für ihn war, aber zufällig mochte er ihr Haar und er hatte eine überraschend große Anzahl Frauen über die Jahre gehört, die darauf bestanden hatten, wie gut es sich anfühlte, wenn jemand anders ihr Haar für sie wusch. Scheinbar war es etwas wie ein nationaler Charakterzug, da Hermine fast augenblicklich knochenlos gegen ihn sank mit einem leisen Genusslaut, der amüsanterweise sehr nah an einem Schnurren war. Der offensichtliche Genuss, den sie aus der Erfahrung zog, überredete ihn dazu, sie den Gefallen erwidern zu lassen.

Es fühlte sich in der Tat gut an. Besser, als er es erwartet hätte und erweckte sein hauthungriges Sehnen nach Kontakt einmal mehr. Irgendwo veränderte sich das unschuldige Waschen zu Vorspiel, als ihre Hände über Haut wanderten, die nun glitschig von Wasser und Seife waren auf eine sehr angenehm gegenseitige Erkundung. Sie lehnte sich zurück gegen ihn, als seine Hände ihre Brüste von hinten umfingen, und verschob ihren Hintern, um gegen seine Erektion zu pressen, bevor sie ihren Kopf drehte, als er sich hinunter lehnte, um sie zu küssen. Sie schloss ihre Augen, während das Wasser über ihr Gesicht lief.

Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen, als der Kuss sich vertiefte und schob ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, wobei sie mit ihren Fingern durch sein nasses Haar fuhr, während sie sich gegen ihn bewegte; er dachte einmal mehr fasziniert über den verwirrenden Fakt nach, dass ihre Lust gegenseitig zu sein schien, und bewegte seine Hände nach unten über ihre Hüften, um sanft ihre Schenkel zu packen und sie hochzuheben. Er presste ihren Rücken gegen die Wand und sie keuchte in seinen Mund – scheinbar war die Wand kalt – bevor sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte schlang, als er seine Füße etwas weiter auseinander schob, um die Balance zu halten; ein wenig angenehmes und ziemlich willkürliches Winden half ihnen, den richtigen Winkel zu finden und er ließ sie auf sich sinken. Gravitation und ihr Gewicht schoben ihn tiefer in sie, als er alleine hätte bewerkstelligen können, bevor sie begannen, sich zusammen zu bewegen.

Dieses Mal war es anders, bemerkte die kleine Ecke seines Geistes, die immer noch in der Lage war, rational zu denken – allein der Fakt, dass er in der Lage _war_, zu denken, machte einen großen Unterschied. Keiner von ihnen fühlte sich nun angetrieben und sein Sehnen war nicht stark genug, um ihn zu überwältigen. Er war frei, die Gefühle, die durch ihn hindurch brannten, einfach zu genießen, während er einmal mehr näher an die Schwelle driftete. Wenn er gemusst hätte, hätte er diesmal weitaus länger ausgehalten, aber es stellte sich als wunderbar unnötig heraus, als er fühlte, wie sie begann um ihn herum einmal mehr zu pulsieren und zu zittern. Als er ihren Hals küsste, reflektierte Severus träge, dass er rapide davon abhängig werden konnte; er nahm an, dass er weit tiefer im Schlammassel steckte, als er zugab, aber im Moment gab es weit wichtigere Dinge in seinem Kopf, als das Feuer sich einmal mehr unten an seiner Wirbelsäule und zwischen seinen Beinen sammelte.

Ihre Nägel krallten sich wieder in seine Schultern, als sie sich enger an ihn presste. Ihr Kopf fiel zurück, als sie stöhnte und ihre Schenkel klammerten sich um seine Hüften. Sie waren beide genau an der Schwelle und er wiegte sich langsam in ihr, die süßen Gefühle so lang wie möglich hinauszögernd, bevor er schließlich einmal mehr tief in sie stieß und die ersten Anspannungen ihres Höhepunktes fühlte, bevor sie aufschrie. Er stöhnte leise zur Antwort und schloss seine Augen, während seine eigene Erlösung ihn überrollte. Er unterwarf sich der Lust und drückte seine Gedanken fort.

* * *

Viel später, geschützt durch die Dunkelheit – die Nacht hatte schon vor Stunden eingesetzt – lag Severus wach da und lauschte dem langsamen Rhythmus von Hermines Atmung, während sie schlief. Er driftete irgendwo zwischen denken und nicht denken. Er war sehr müde, aber es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bevor er sich genügend entspannt hatte, um schlafen zu können – nicht so wie Hermine, die keine seiner Vertrauensprobleme hatte und vor einiger Zeit glücklich in seinen Armen eingeschlummert war. Bis jetzt hatten sie einen ziemlich guten Start gehabt, dachte er; sie hatten zwei Mal fantastischen Sex gehabt und hatten ein paar ernste Konversationen geführt, ohne wirkliche Desaster. In Ordnung, es war nur ein paar Stunden gewesen, aber er war mehr als in der Lage dazu, etwas in dieser Zeit vollkommen zu zerstören.

Er weigerte sich, in irgendeinem Detail über die Zukunft nachzudenken. Das war leicht; er hatte mehr als zehn Jahre zwischen den Kriegen damit verbracht, sich zu weigern, über die Zukunft nachzudenken, weil er gewusst hatte, dass er keine besaß. Es war jetzt fast eine zweite Natur für ihn, diese Gedanken zu blocken. Er war ähnlich trainiert darin, seine Gefühle zu ignorieren und er weigerte sich zu versuchen, seine Emotionen zu analysieren; er hatte das Gefühl, dass er viel zu weit aus seinen Gewässern geschwommen war und er würde es jetzt am liebsten nicht wissen. Schließlich, ja, würde er sich dem stellen müssen. Aber nicht jetzt. Er brauchte Zeit, um nach Luft zu schnappen, bevor er irgendetwas weiteres probierte.

Um genau zu sein, war der einzige Gedanken in seinem Kopf gerade – oder zumindest der Einzige, den er willens war, anzuerkennen – mehr ein Gebet, als irgendetwas anderes. Severus war nicht im Geringsten religiös und war es nie gewesen, aber es hatte Zeiten gegeben, in denen er vage gehofft hatte, dass irgendwer oder irgendetwas dort draußen in einer Position war, seine Gebete zu hören, selbst wenn er niemals geglaubt hatte, dass sie beantwortet würden. Und gerade jetzt war eine dieser Zeiten. Es war ein sehr einfacher Gedanke: _Bitte, lass mich das nicht zu sehr versauen._

Es war unausweichlich, dass er es versauen _würde_; das tat er immer. Das Beste, auf das er hoffen konnte war, dass es nicht zu ernst sein würde, wenn es geschah und er die Chance haben würde, den Schaden zu reparieren. Wenn dies hier auseinander fiel, weil Hermine endlich zu ihren Sinnen gekommen war und realisierte, was sie tat, dann war das gut genug und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es das war, was schließlich passieren würde. Wenn es beidseitig auseinander fiel, weil es sich herausstellte, dass sie nicht so gut zusammen passten, wie sie gedacht hatten, würde er auch damit zurechtkommen. Aber wenn er es ausversehen ruinierte, wenn er etwas Gutes schon wieder kaputt machte… er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wieder damit umgehen könnte. Und sie verdiente etwas Besseres.

Also. _Bitte lass mich das nicht kaputt machen_. Das, in diesem Moment, war seine größte Angst. Mit allem anderen konnte man umgehen, mit der Zeit, mit Glück. Aber seine Tendenz zur Selbstzerstörung konnte ihnen beiden einen beängstigend großen Schaden zufügen.

Hermine unterbrach seine dunklen Gedanken, indem sie sich bewegte und streckte, bevor sie sich herum rollte und sich tiefer ins Bett schmiegte, immer noch schlafend. Severus drückte sich auf einen Ellenbogen hoch und betrachtete sie in der fast vollkommenen Dunkelheit. Es gab keine Chance, dass das Universum sich so verbiegen würde, um eine wunderschöne, intelligente und willige, junge Frau in sein Leben, in sein Bett, zu setzen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er die ganze Zeit in einem Status vollkommener Verwirrung bleiben würde. Wie lange auch immer es dieses zerbrechliche Ding zwischen ihnen schaffte, zu überleben.

Trotz allem lächelte er etwas und schüttelte seinen Kopf wieder; genug gegrübelt für eine Nacht. Er würde jetzt erst einmal in der Gegenwart leben und versuchen, weder über die Vergangenheit zu grübeln, noch sich um die Zukunft zu sorgen, denn die Gegenwart war extrem angenehm. Es war nicht so sehr Optimismus, als vielmehr Verleugnung, aber es war so nah, wie er jemals kommen würde und jetzt fühlte er sich endlich müde und ruhig genug, um zu schlafen. Er zögerte einen Moment, gab dann aber der Verlockung nach und bewegte sich über das Bett, um sich vorsichtig an ihren Rücken zu schmiegen. Er war geschwächt genug, um zuzugeben, dass er sich einfach an sie kuscheln wollte, während er auf eine Art schlief, auf die er niemals mit irgendjemand anderem hatte schlafen können.

Zufrieden merkend, dass sie sich unbewusst nach hinten an ihn geschoben hatte, während er dies tat, schloss Severus seine Augen und vergrub sein Gesicht im Haar an ihrem Nacken, während er einen Arm um sie schlang, um sie näher an sich zu ziehen. Er atmete ihren Duft ein und ließ sich endlich entspannen. Er schlief schneller und tiefer ein, als seit vielen Jahren.

* * *

Severus starrte ruhig zu den Schultoren hinauf. Er erinnerte sich an letztes Jahr und die Art, wie sein Magen sich verdreht hatte, als er Hogwarts das erste Mal nach einer Dekade gesehen hatte. Er hatte so viele gemischte Gefühle über diesen Ort. Als ein Junge waren seine Erwartungen viel zu hoch gewesen, verstand er jetzt; er hatte nach dem Paradies gesucht, das nicht existierte und der Unterschlupf, nach dem er gehofft hatte, hatte sich nie materialisiert. Er hatte mit Leichtigkeit genauso viele schlechte Erinnerungen an das Schloss, wie gute. Und doch, nirgendwo sonst fühlte es sich so sehr nach zu Hause an, besonders jetzt… Er trat durch die Tore und lächelte etwas, als er die bekannte Wärme der Schule fühlte, die ihren Schulleiter begrüßte; sein Lächeln wurde zu einem Schmunzeln, als er begann, den Weg hinauf zu laufen. Der Schulleiter zu sein, war verdammt lustig, wenn niemand sonst sich daran erinnerte, dass er es war; er bekam all die Privilegien und keine der Kopfschmerzen oder Aufgaben.

Und nebenbei hatte er einen weiteren Grund, sich auf den heutigen Tag zu freuen, so unglaublich langweilig das Meiste davon auch sein sollte. Er würde Hermine wieder sehen und er hatte sie seit über einer Woche nicht mehr gesehen. Die Zeit war vor ihnen beiden weggelaufen und sie hatten beide plötzlich bemerkt, dass der Sommer fast vorüber war und keiner von ihnen irgendwelche der Arbeiten erledigt hatte, die sie für das neue Schuljahr vorbereiten sollten.

Seine Furcht hatte sich nicht verringert – wenn irgendwas, dann hatte er jetzt noch größere Angst davor, etwas falsch zu machen – aber im Moment war es ihm ziemlich egal, da die letzten sechs Wochen die beste Zeit seines Lebens gewesen war. Er fühlte sich fast wieder wie ein junger Mann; selbst sein Humpeln störte ihn heute nicht. Er fühlte sich gut ausgeruht, was praktisch ein unbekanntes Gefühl war und auch – sein Schmunzeln wurde breiter – wunderbar ausgevögelt. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass er trotz allem eine Libido besaß und eine überraschend aktive, wenn man bedachte, wie egal Sex ihm für den Hauptteil seines Lebens gewesen war.

Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, warum es sich nicht unangenehmer anfühlte, ihr zu erlauben, so weit in sein Leben zu kommen, wie er es getan hatte. Aber über das vergangene Jahr hatten sie mehr und mehr Zeit miteinander verbracht und er hatte es nicht ein Mal verabscheut. Vielleicht war das, weil sie immer gewusst hatte, ohne dass man es ihr hätte sagen müssen, dass sie sich nicht zu sehr einmischen sollte; er hatte nicht gesehen, dass sie sich Mühe gegeben hatte, ihn nicht zu nerven, aber irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, sich in seine Tagesroutine einzuschleichen, ohne wirklich Unruhe zu stiften. Im Moment folgte er seinem Vorsatz von vor ein paar Wochen und weigerte sich, zu sehr darüber nachzudenken. Er behielt die feine, mentale Balance mit der Leichtigkeit langer Übung.

Die Doppeltüren öffneten sich, als er die Stufen erklomm. Das leicht warme Gefühl verstärkte sich, als das Schloss seinen Meister wieder in sich aufnahm; den Arm ausstreckend, strich Severus mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die Steinwand, als er an ihr vorbei ging. Er fühlte, wie das Gebäude reagierte wie eine lebende Kreatur. Das Jahr, in dem er öffentlich als Schulleiter gewirkt hatte, hatte viele seiner Erinnerungen dieses Ortes geprägt, aber jetzt hatte er die Chance, sie durch etwas Besseres zu ersetzen, wenn er vorsichtig war – und viel glücklicher, als er verdiente.

Er ließ seine Tasche unzeremoniell in den Kerkern fallen – er besaß relativ wenig Eigentum dieser Tage und er hatte das meiste davon hier gelassen – und lief in Richtung des Lehrerzimmers mit dem nicht ganz unangenehmen Gefühl von Erwartung, das in ihm summte. Aber er musste genervt feststellen, dass Hermine noch nicht erschienen war. Das übliche Summen der Konversationen stockte etwas, als er herein kam, bevor es wieder eintrat und er rollte mit den Augen, während er zu seinem üblichen Stuhl humpelte, der in seiner abgelegenen Ecke stand, und machte es sich damit gemütlich, ignoriert zu werden.

Er fühlte ein paar Minuten, bevor sie die Tür öffnete, dass sie kam; scheinbar hatte das Schloss bemerkt, wie voreingenommen sein Meister war und hatte sie hilfreich für ihn ausfindig gemacht. Allein ihr Anblick wollte ihn zum Lächeln bringen, was er recht erbärmlich fand; sie strahlte vor Gesundheit und guter Laune. Ihre Haut war mit Sommersprossen übersät und ihr Haar leuchtete mit feurigen Strähnen, die von Wochen voller Sonnenschein stammten. Sie lächelte, während ihre Freunde sie begrüßten und nach ihr riefen, um sie nach ihrem Sommer zu fragen.

Severus blickte etwas finster drein, genervt, dass so viele Leute hier waren, um ihr Treffen zu stören. Er war versucht gewesen, auf sie zu warten, die Kerker gerade im richtigen Moment zu verlassen, um ihr über den Weg zu laufen. Aber das war ein Schritt zu weit. Er war kein liebeskranker Schuljunge mehr und er war darauf versessen, sich ein bisschen länger zurückzuhalten, unwillig, zu viel zu schnell aufzudecken. Trotzdem wünschte er, dass er mutig genug gewesen wäre, denn wenn sie alleine gewesen wären, hätte er es vielleicht leichter gefunden zu beurteilen, wie sie sich im Moment fühlte und was jetzt wahrscheinlich zwischen ihnen passieren würde, nun, da sie zurück bei der Arbeit waren; keiner von ihnen hatte auch nur versucht, es zu besprechen.

Seine Augen verengten sich leicht, als er sich konzentrierte. Er versuchte hinter die Oberfläche zu blicken und zu sehen, was wirklich in ihren Augen war und zu hören, was hinter den Worten lag, die sie nicht sagte, aber er wusste, dass es hoffnungslos war. Es war leicht, die meisten Menschen zu lesen, aber nicht, wenn das Ergebnis so viel für ihn bedeutete; er würde sehen, was er sehen wollte, oder was er befürchtete zu sehen, was nicht unbedingt dort sein musste. Dann endlich blickte Hermine zu ihm, nachdem sie die meisten der Fragen und Begrüßungen abgeschüttelt hatte.

Sie suchte sein Gesicht so angespannt ab, wie er das Ihre und als er sah, wie unglücklich sie über das Fernbleiben sichtbarer Emotionen war, erlaubte Severus, sich minimal zu entspannen. Er war seltsam bestärkt durch ihre Unsicherheit. Sie entspannte sich, als er es tat und lächelte etwas und das meiste der Anspannung verflog. Sie konnten das tun. Irgendwie, würden sie einen Weg finden.

* * *

[1] Es ist der Sommer der Liebe und meine gesamte Welt dreht sich in den Himmeln über uns, yeah; Mein Geist brennt...

* * *

Anmerkung von Loten: Ich hoffe, dass es dir gefallen hat, Ishtart und es tut mir leid, dass es so lang gedauert hat. [...]

Anmerkung von Cyberrat: Gebetat von der fantastischen Fliegenfriedhof.


End file.
